The Werewolf of Fairy Tail
by Uritrou
Summary: No tenia magia, pero tenia una vida relativamente tranquila con mi hermana en casa. Aunque planeaba irme de ese lugar por la influencia de mi padre. Eso era lo que tenia en mente,hasta que fui maldito por el hombre lobo, pero el lado bueno es que igual pude irme de la ciudad...como prófugo, pero es algo. Ahora tengo que descubrir la verdad de esta y romperla... o hacerla mía.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia que surgió después de leer "El Señor del Vampiro de Fairy Tail" de DAve y Bob. La cual es una historia bastante entretenida y la verdd me gusto y de ahí surgio la inspiración y también después de ver la película de "Vanhellsing cazador de vampiros". Lamento por que el capítulo sea muy largo, es que me envió bastante inspirado y no pudo parar. Bueno comenzamos.**

**Yo no soy dueño de Fairy Tail, ese privilegio le corresponde a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo soy dueño de mis OC dentro de esta historia.**

**El hombre lobo de Fairy Tail.**

Es el sol de la mañana que llega hasta mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos. Lentamente tengo que abrir mis ojos por la molesta luz del sol, al abrirlos me encuentro en una pequeña habitación con una cama y una pequeña ventana por la cual entran los primeros rayos de luz del sol aquí en la pequeña ciudad de trébol o al menos yo la veo como una pequeña ciudad debido a que ya conozco muy bien vivido en esa ciudad gran parte de mi vida, pero no será para siempre espero.

Me levanto de la cama, al momento de hacerlo las patas de la cama crujen de la vieja que esta y también por lo incomoda que es pero como siempre regreso latasado a casa solo llego, yo doy una ducha y yo quedo dormido a pesar de la Gran incomodidad que siento al momento de acostarme pero el agotamiento me lleva al sueño profundo. Esto es debido a los entrenamientos de diferentes disciplinas y artes marciales, lo que deja agotado, y qué porque entreno, simplemente para tener algo con lo que defiende ... o al menos para no sentirme tan inútil o miserable. Ya que yo vivo en la casa de un duque de aquí de la ciudad del trébol llamado Clarence Vance, un duque muy importante en esta ciudad y la razón por la cual los maestros de los gremios legales se reúnen aquí año con año.

Si bueno la razón por la que vivo en la casa de este duque es porque soy su hijo el de en medio ... o al menos así es como debería ser pero él es un mago muy fuerte al igual que mis hermanos mientras yo ... pues al menos tengo salud. Bueno la verdad es que no poseo magia de ninguna tipo ni talento ni nada o tan poder mágico, el cual en una escala es un total y rotundo cero, lo cual es algo extraño por no decir imposible ya que se supone que la gente que no puede usar magia mínima debe de tener un poco de poder mágico, es como si pudiera ser una parte esencial para vivir, pero en cambio no poseo nada de este poder mágico y eso ha llevado a mi vida mar un poco molesta.

"Ah mierda ... aquí vamos otra vez" exclama para levantarme y proceder a ir a comer algo. Voy a la cocina aun en la ropa que uso para dormir que consiste en una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros para ver qué es lo que puedo aparecer ya que me parece levante un poco tarde y ya no alcance el desayuno o al menos de todas formas me hubieran dicho que yo comería de las sobras, aunque no están tan mal.

"Vaya vaya parece que me quede sin desayuno, bueno puedo comprar algo de camino al trabajo". Si después de todo tengo que trabajar para poder quedarme aquí ya que piensan que soy un hijo bastardo producto de una noche de pasión que tuvo mi madre que poco después se descartó por los exámenes de ADN.

"Vaya pero si es Uriel-nii por la hora parece que otra vez estas de holgazán" "ehmm". Suelto un quejido audible a los oídos de mi hermanita menor Lara Vance de unos su baja estatura que apenas llega a 1 metro y 35 cm. Ella va vestida con un vestido liso color verde oliva que le llega hasta los muslos, tiene una piel blanca que hace contraste con su largo cabello negro heredado de mi madre el cual sostiene con un pasador con diseño de una flor roja, todo para evitar que su cabello caiga a su cara, tiene ojos marrones heredados de mi padre, lleva también un collar de unas flores junto con unos pendientes de plata y llevan unas zapatillas que parecían deportivas. Si parece que otra vez no va a salir de casa por lo cómoda que esta.

"Si estás buscando algo que comer puedes ver en el congelador al fondo a la izquierda guarde un poco para ti que siempre te levantas tarde, solo tienes que calentarlo" me dice con una expresión neutra en su cara. "Gracias" le respondió amablemente para proceder a calentar la comida en el horno mágico, mientras espero inicio una conversación con ella.

"Y bien, ¿no deberías estar estudiando ahora?" si mi hermanita Lara estudia en casa por cuestiones de que ella es una genio y un talento para la magia increíble tanto que el consejo como algunos gremios le han presentado unirse a sus filas pero ella ha declinado las ofertas porque no le interesa, simplemente quiere aprender más en ese sentido los consejos mágicos están más cerca de unirla a sus filas ya que le regalan libros con magias antiguas o perdidas las cuales ella descifra y comienza a aprender por lo tanto el consejo la soborna sabiendo las ansias de conocimiento de mi hermana.

"No, el libro de la magia perdida que me informó lo descifre anoche y la práctica"

"¿y de que tuvieron?"

"Magia de Ice God Slayers" ella me responde de una forma tan casual y yo le quedo viendo estupefacto a lo que ella se me queda mirando también y dice.

"que sucede?"

"Estas locas magia perdida de Asesinos?!" Si la tranquilidad con la que dice algo como eso es increíble aún no me acostumbro a pesar de ser su hermano. Esto es algo que ella siempre hizo cuando estaba en la escuela, lo que provocó que no tenía amigos y que los niños y niñas de su edad la rechazaban pensando que es alguien arrogante y que crees superior solo por su condición de genio y también de noble, por lo que recibió acoso en la escuela y decidió que sería mejor que estudiará en casa. Ella no muestra casi nunca ninguna emoción pero se que eso que vivió la dejo algo problemático.

"Si eso fue lo que dije, que sucede" dice ahora un poco sorprendida por mi por mi sorpresa.

"¡Esa magia es una magia perdida que por su nombre lo dice puede matar a dioses y tu la escuela como si no fueran nada!"

"Si es lo normal después de todo el Consejo mágico fue el que me dio este libro para que lo descifrara, pero tranquilo solo se la teoría de esta magia todavía tengo que practicarla y eso tomará tiempo, no mucho". Si ella dice esto como si de verdad no tendría nada, no entiendo lo que hay en la cabeza de una genio dotada con talento y ahora tiene su disposición este tipo de magia que se ajusta al elemento que tiene mayor compatibilidad que es el hielo.

"Ah lo que sea voy a comer y después iré al trabajo" digo mientras me llevo un bocado de mis huevos con tocino. Antes de que podríamos comer algo ella da una sonrisa pícara y acerca de su dedo a mi plato, lo siguiente que se es que lo que antes eran unos huevos con tocino ahora en un plato de hielo negro.

"¿Qué demonios?" digo irritado

"Solo quería darte una demostración de la nueva magia que aprendí, aunque esto es todo lo que puedo hacer con ella, me falta práctica" Dijo con una sonrisa no pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

"¡¿Y porque tenías que mostrarme tu nueva magia congelando mi desayuno ?!" digo bastante irritado.

"Tranquilo esa ni siquiera era la comida que te guarde solo te dije eso porque quería que vieras mi magia nueva. Tu verdadero desayuno está en la mesa ya sabes que me gusta molestarte un poco" Esto lo dice con su sonrisa pícara y luego vuelve a su expresión neutral normal.

"Esto es seguro por venganza de tu cumpleaños no es así?" Digo con un tono algo decaído.

Fue hace un mes donde ella cumplió sus 13 primaveras, llevé un parque de diversiones por eso pero la experiencia no fue la que ella esperaba. Ya que el parque de diversiones era uno con temática de terror y Halloween algo así como una feria gótica o algo así ya ella le asustan ese tipo de cosas principalmente los míticos monstruos como el hombre lobo o los vampiros, debido a las historias de terror que le contaba mi mamá antes de morir.

"Así es" ella responde a secas. "Pues lamento lo que paso pero yo pensé que te gustaban esas temáticas y que mamá te contaba mucho esas historias". Respondo de forma sincera. "Pero ella lo hizo para que yo diera miedo y que yo fuera de dormir temprano y aparte no te mostrabas tan arrepentido cuando fuimos, ya que la mayoría del tiempo te estuviste burlando de mí, mientras yo estaba temblando de miedo". "Ah, cierto". Dije eso en un tono simple ya que me acabo de recordar que enserio me estaba riendo en ese momento.

"Lo lamento pero después de eso te llevará a ver las estrellas en la colina y te gustaron y ese lugar se convirtió en tu favorito y conseguiste un raro grimorio". Aunque este grimorio era solo de adorno y no tenía algún poder especial pero lo usaba para anotaciones.

"Bueno eso si tienes razón pero aun así no me iba a sentir tranquila hasta que obtuve mi venganza", dijo orgullosamente, con su expresión apagada.

"Parece la frase típica de algún villano o alguien mezquino" digo un poco harto.

"Di lo que quieras me siento mejor. Tu desayuno está en la mesa esta para llevar y lo que quieras y vas tarde a tu" trabajo "". Agrega esto último entre comillas y que cree que voy a holgazanear a mi trabajo solo porque es una taberna a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Si fuera a holgazanear no habría tenido dinero para tu fiesta de cumpleaños". Digo en tono neutro. Pero es normal que piensen que voy a holgazanear ya que en ese bar atendido por un anciano su esposa y tres hijos es muy divertido me la paso excelente ahí, no me discriminan por no tener magia. Mi hermana tampoco lo hace ya no más después de conocerme mejor después de empezar a estudiar en casa.

"Que sea divertido y que disfrute ir no significa que no haga nada ahí". Me como lo que hay en la mesa procedo a darme una ducha y vestirme con una sudadera delgada de color negra con un diseño de una estrella y unos pantalones marrones claro con unos tenis negros y proceder a dirigirme a la taberna.

"¿Dónde está papá?" pregunto para confirmar aunque no quiero encontrármelo.

"Esta en los preparativos para la reunión anual de los maestros de gremios de este año, tiene que tener todo preparado ya que esto hace que se mueva un buen comercio por la ciudad lo que conviene a toda la ciudad". Me dice Lara.

"Está bien nos vemos en la noche Lara". Me despido de ella y ella hace lo mismo con un "nos vemos Uri-nii". realmente es bueno tener a alguien que de verdad te quiera en esa casa a diferencia de mi hermano mayor y de mi padre. Bueno, que más da con ella es suficiente, aunque muchas veces sea molesta.

En mi camino un pequeño anciano de no más de 1 metro y 20 cm me habla preguntándome que a donde queda el salón clover el cual es el lugar donde se reúnen los maestros de los gremios tiene una apariencia algo graciosa, estaba vestido con un taje de bufón de color naranja algo raro. "Si estas preguntando por el salón debe ser porque eres un maestro de gremio no es así". No le respondí lo que pregunté pero tenía curiosidad. "Si soy un maestro de gremio más específicamente del gremio de Fairy Tail y aún no responde la pregunta que te hice mocoso". Lo dice en un tono calmado. "Si lo siento solo quería saber antes, el salón se encuentra al borde oeste de la ciudad" le respondió tratando de sonar amable y procediendo a retirarme.

"Gracias chico mmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" El anciano me pregunta. "Uriel, pero puedo llamarme Uri" respondió normal. "Por casualidad ¿no eres el hijo de Clarence Vance?" no me sorprendendí por la pregunta ya que soy el que más se parece a mi padre de los hijos. "Si lo soy ¿porque?" respondi "Por nada es solo que se parecen aunque eres más alto que tu padre te pareces mucho a él ese cabello castaño oscuro casi llegando a negro y tus ojos así como tus cejas y nariz eres idéntico a el". "Si más o menos creo". No me molestaba que me dijeran que me parezco a mi padre, pero a él es todo lo contrario, el no quiere ser comparado con su hijo más débil.

"Ya te dije tu nombre pero no me has dicho el tuyo anciano". El anciano tiene una cara algo irritada antes de responder. "Mi nombre es Makarov mocoso deberías de tener un poco más de respeto". Desierto hasta el momento lo había llamado anciano dentro de mi cabeza. "Si lo lamento, bueno me retiro".

"¿Eres el hijo que no puede usar magia de Clarence no ?." Me respondió a preguntar, honestamente ya estaba cansado de este tipo de juego de preguntas y respuestas. "¿Si hay algún problema?" Genial no solo tengo que soportar lo molesta que es la gente de la ciudad si no que ahora tengo que hacerlo con los maestros del gremio.

"¿La vida sin magia debió ser difícil no?" Eso fue lo que dijo el anciano, con una cara de empatía y ¿preocupación ?, era la primera vez que alguien no se burlaba de mi por mi condición de no magia.

"No mucho." Le respondo Y era la verdad pesar de no tener magia seguía siendo hijo de un noble aunque igual había sido discriminado y tenía un par de amigos y amigas incluso novias, pero solo estaban interesados en la fortuna del duque, la fortuna a la cual no tengo acceso.

"Ya veo, bien será mejor que me retire mocoso, saludando a tu padre de mi parte"

Parece que el anciano no sabe de la relación que tengo con mi padre o mi hermano. Bueno que más da. Tengo que llegar al bar.

"Al fin llego a la taberna." Es pequeña bueno de dos pisos porque arriba vive el dueño y su familia. El nombre de la taberna es "Silver Howl". Al llegar me saluda el viejo Silver el cual es un viejo algo grande y robusto aunque no tan alto como yo al menos debe de medir 1 metro y 75 cm, tiene una larga y tupida barba blanca junto con su cabello del mismo color con ojos celestes y estaba vestido con un pantalón gris, botas negras y un chaleco negro abierto mostrando tu trabajado cuerpo. Daba de apariencia de un anciano rudo que podría dar una paliza y lo puede hacer si lo haces enojar, pero en generales amable. Pero al principio él no era amable al menos no conmigo me trataba igual que los demás solo que no era por mi falta de magia si no por ser hijo de un noble. Pero sucedieron varias cosas un incidente en el que me involucre aunque no quería y lo termine ayudando y pues me acepto y me ofreció un puesto en su taberna.

"Hola, buenos días viejo Silver." Saludo al viejo.

"Dirás buenas tardes muchacho, ¿Sabes qué hora es?" el viejo silver dice

"¿No se mas o menos medio día?"

"Son más de las 3 de la tarde. Dormiste bastante, bueno de todas formas no hay muchos clientes hasta en la noche y no importa mucho, pero deberías de tratar de arreglar ese habito." Lo que él me dice es verdad y tiene razón pero por alguna razón siempre he sido así.

"¿Y donde están la señorita Silver y los niños?". Pregunto a Silver

"Pues están de pasea volverán en la noche" responde

"Buenas tardes podrían tomar mi orden" una persona con una chaleco rojo con una camisa azul debajo y pantalones negros y zapatos negros con unos ojos color miel y cabello gris algo extraño aunque no único entra al bar presumiblemente un cliente.

"Claro ahora mismo". Dice silver. "Bueno el primer cliente del día" dijo en voz baja solo para que yo escuchara. Y así comenzó nuestro día o diría tarde. Ya en la noche como a las 9:00 pm su mujer y sus hijos regresan con lo que sea que fueron a comprar me saludan. La señora silver seguro fue una mujer hermosa en su juventud, a pesar de tener ya más de 50 años parecía de unos 30 mínimos con el cabello verde oscuro unas cuantas arrugas pero no muchas y tenía ojos verdes también. Iba acompañada de 3 niños, el primero con el cabello castaño se llama Luck de unos 15 años que el sí aparenta la edad que debería de tener a diferencia de mi que tengo 17 años pero aparento tener entre 20 y 23 años, si siempre e aparentado tener más edad. El siguiente es un niño de 12 años si no recuerdo mal se llama Lacris y tiene el cabello de su madre con los ojos de su padre y el último niño si no mal recuerdo también se llama Finn de 8 años tiene los ojos verdes de su madre y aparentemente el cabello castaño con algunos echones de verde.

"Buenas noches Uri ¿cómo ha estado el trabajo, no te a causado problemas el viejo Silver?" me pregunta la señora Silver.

"Bueno los problemas de siempre que puede dar un anciano" respondo.

"MOCOSO MAL AGRADECIDO!" Silver escucho y me recrimina de manera cómica.

"Solo estoy jugando Silver". Le respondo con una sonrisa ya que por lo general así es cada que llega su esposa, entre ambos lo molestamos. Me pongo a hablar un poco con sus hijos mientras me preparo para irme, el tema de conversación es Dinero.

"Entonces porque estás trabajando tanto Uri-nii?" me pregunto Finn el hermano menor.

"Para ahorrar supongo" respondí.

"Cuando una persona ahorra es porque quiere algo" Luck comento

"Cuando una persona ahorra es para prevenir" aunque es verdad que quiero algo.

"Pero no quieres nada?" esta vez pregunta Lacris el Hijo de en medio.

"Pues quiero salir de la ciudad y recorrer varios lugares" tambien porque quiero alejarme de la influencia de mi padre.

"Vaya la juventud eh" Silver se une a la conversación.

"Bueno la vida con mi padre es algo complicada"

"Me lo imagino"

"Planeas llevarte a Lara-chan contigo?" esta pregunto algo preocupado Luck el hermano mayor. No es secreto que le gusta mi hermana, probablemente a Lacris también le guste.

"Para nada, se lo pregunte pero dijo que no quiere ir que aquí esta cómoda y me dijo que si me quiero ir que haga lo que quiera." Bueno tiene razón no tiene que venir conmigo ella tiene todas las comodidades dentro de esa casa, aunque algo afligida por no tener amigos, por ello me la quería llevar para que conozca el mundo pero me dijo que no. Al parecer estaba confundiendo el que nos lleváramos bien con que también no le gustara el trato de papá, que la trata mejor de lo que a mí me trata a pesar de lo que mamá le dijo antes de su muerte. Pero qué más da.

"¿Y cuándo te planeas ir querido?" esto lo pregunto la señor silver.

"Pues en una semana o dos"

"Tan rápido!?" dijo algo exaltada.

"Pues llevo trabajando años para esto y ya tengo el suficiente dinero para subsistir" lo digo normal.

"Se te extrañara muchacho"

"Uri-nii siempre te recordare"

"Cuidare de tu hermana por ti"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Te haremos un altar a tu nombre querido"

"Oigan no hablen como si me hubiera muerto simplemente me voy de la ciudad y ya. Si en algún futuro regreso y todavía siguen viviendo en esta ciudad definitivamente los vendré a visitar" En esto ellos se empiezan a reír por su broma de que yo había muerto… enserio.

Eran poco más de las 10:00 pm hoy definitivamente no iría a entrenar ya que era tarde no había muchas personas en la calle y estaba agotado. Esto fue porque por lo general entreno de 6:00 pm a 10:00 pm pero como hoy me levante tarde y llego mucho más tarde de la hora en la que siempre llego.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro y no había nadie en ello por un callejón escucho unos sonidos, por lo general no me acercaría por todo lo que las películas y libros de terror me han enseñado, pero por lo general eso es falso o tal vez sea un criminal, o alguna vitima del criminal últimamente en la ciudad ha habido unos cuantos asesinatos de ganado en las afueras y después asesinatos de personas en las afueras aunque el último fue hace 2 meses. Probablemente de la taberna del viejo silver muchas personas terminan ebrias y no llegan a sus casas hasta el amanecer esto también es peligroso ya que probablemente el asesino podría provecharse de estas personas y la persona en el callejón podría estar herida. Voy al callejón para ver qué es lo que pasaba y veo a un hombre que parecía caminar tambaleándose.

"Vaya es solo un tipo ebrio" me acerco para ayudarlo a caminar bien y llevarlo con las autoridades para que lo llevan a casa. Pero al acercarme noto algo extraño, el tipo está cubierto de sangre y a pesar de tener la ropa desgarrada no parece tener herida alguna. En ello lo reconozco de hoy.

"Eres el tipo que fue al bar hoy" si ese cabello gris y esos ojos color miel lo confirman, así como lo que queda de su ropa desgarrada. En ellos se da la vuelta y me dice.

"VETE DE AQUÍ! No se cuanto más podre contenerlo" de que estaba hablando estoy bastante confundido después me percato de algo que hay detrás de el. Parece ser un cadáver destrozado, no puedo ver muy bien por la oscuridad de la noche y el tipo que está enfrente pero eso es un cadáver de un ser humano destrozado al grado de ser irreconocible. Marcas de lo que parecen garras y mordidas están en lo que queda del cadáver parece ser que desgarraron parte de su carne y de su rostro que quedo irreconocible. Pero si se una cosa probablemente el tipo aquí lo hizo.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" comienza a gritar y retorcerse así como parece que vapor comienza a emanar de su cuerpo.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber que algo va mal con este tipo probablemente sea alguna clase de magia de Take Over por las marcas hechas por algún tipo de bestia al cadáver y este tipo sea un mago.

En ello el tipo que antes parecía medir al menos 1 metro y 70 cm ahora parece que mide 2 metros y medio tiene todo su cuerpo ahora lleno de pelo gris que tenía, su boca ya no es humana, ahora parece un hocico y tiene grandes garras y esos ojos miel relucen con su forma que aun emanaba vapor así como parecía seguir creciendo mientras escuchaba los huesos de su cuerpo crujir mientras ms crece.

"Una magia take over que te permite tomar la forma de un lobo o mejor dicho de un hombre lobo". Las leyendas de hombres lobo son muy conocidas por el norte eso es lo que me conto silver, pero aquí por supuesto que no, pero seguro es una magia. Demonios porque me pongo a analizar esto lo que tengo que hacer es correr y no mirar atrás.

Salgo corriendo lo ms rápido que mis pies me llevan afortunadamente como entreno diario tengo buena condición física y puedo correr rápido por un buen tiempo.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Escucho un aullido. "GRRRR!". Seguido de un rugido. Maldición no quiero mirar atrás.

Pero cuando lo termino haciendo, no veo nada pero aun así no me detengo de correr de alguna manera quiero llegar a casa donde estaré seguro pero está muy lejos y siento que en cualquier momento podría aparecer, no importa tengo que correr.

Seguí corriendo y llegue al centro de la ciudad donde había un gran fuente desde aquí ya estoy a medio camino de llegar a casa, aunque también estoy más cerca de donde entreno quizás mi maestro… no no no, mi maestro es una cosa pero él tampoco es usuario de magia, pero si tiene algo de poder mágico pero no suficiente, no sería rival para un mago de take over como este. Ya sé.

"La reunión de los maestros de gremios" si son maestros de gremio debe de ser por algo a pesar de que muchos se vean y comporten raro.

Cuando procedo a correr en dirección al salón el hombre lobo aparecía delante de mi erguido en dos patas lo que lo hacía ver más intimidante, su estatura rondaba por lo menos 2 metros y medio. No pude reaccionar tuve que tratar de correr pero antes de poder salir corriendo se abalanzo sobre mi parece que iba directo a mi yugular. Moví mi brazo izquierdo por reflejo para proteger mi cuello.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" grito de dolor por mi brazo parece que está roto mientras el lobo trata de masticarlo y oigo como mis huesos crujen y la carne y la sangre caen en unos ataques de tierra así como un gran puño caen sobre el hombre lobo lo que hace que me suelte y vea quienes lo atacaron. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al momento de que un gran puño ahora más grande que el anterior lo golpeo de lleno y lo mando a volar quitándomelo de encima.

"Oye mocoso estas bien?!" un anciano con traje de bufón vino a verme, lo que yo reconocí como el maestro de Fairy Tail Makarov y venía acompañado de un mago de tierra que conozco bien es mi padre Clarence.

"Vaya pensé que eras Barret, debí de imaginármelo después de que estabas sometido por una bestia tan absurda. Tu hermano myor y tu hermana no estrían en esta situación tan patética y mira tú brazo ¿enserio eres mi hijo?". Todavía tiene el descaro de decir esas cosas aun cuando casi pierdo el brazo maldición. Makarov lo observa con una mirada severa para luego tratar de atender mi herida.

"Mierda duele mucho argh!". "Tranquilo mocoso trataremos tus heridas de inmediato" pero antes de poder hacerlo se escucha un estruendo y el hombre lobo aparece de entre los escombros donde se estrelló totalmente intacto ni el ataque de tierra ni del puño gigante de este maestro de gremio pareció afectarlo. De ahí escuche más ataques pero ya no pude saber que más pasaba ya que me desmaye por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

(Punto de vista en tercera persona)

La luz entra por la ventana de una habitación chocando con los ojos de Uriel Vance obligándolo a abrir sus ojos. Se levanta y se sienta en la cama y mira su brazo ahora enyesado.

"Ya veo al final parece que no perdí mi brazo" Fue lo que exclamo. Recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior o lo que él cree que fue la noche anterior.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra su hermana Lara con una mirada algo preocupada pero al verlo despierta esbozo una gran sonrisa que no duro mucho para cambiar a su inexpresiva cara habitual.

"Estas despierto, me preguntaba cuándo es que ibas a dejar de holgazanear". Ella dice. A lo que el chico en la cama hace una mueca y recrimina.

"Oye un poco más de cariño que me ataco un mago en la noche ¿sabes lo que es eso?". El chico dijo tratando de que le tuvieran compasión. A lo que su hermana se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza.

"Estoy feliz… enserio estoy feliz de que estés bien Uri-nii" dijo esto en sollozos.

"Tranquila Lara tu hermano no le pasara nada por ahora es un bastardo muy duro." Dijo esto refiriéndose a que se niega a morir a pesar de que de verdad iba a morir.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato antes de que el chico reaccionara y las cosas hicieron click dentro de su cabeza.

"ahmm Lara dijiste que estabas muy preocupada por mí no?"

"Si"

Esto era algo raro ya que ella no se preocuparía por el apenas de que de verdad pasara algo realmente malo, al menos eso era lo que el chico pensaba.

"Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?"

"Aproximadamente 2 semanas" dijo la chica de pelo negro en su tono neutro normal.

"Eh estado dos semanas en cama?".

"Yo diría que has estado en coma"

"Maldición y ¿qué paso en ese todo este tiempo?, ¿atraparon a este mago asesino?, ¿Qué paso con el maestro del gremio que me ayudo?" el chico bombardeo a la niña con muchas preguntas.

"Ok, ok tranquilo en primera de que paso, parece que el mago ese que tú hablas escapo y el causante de eso fue ese anciano maestro de gremio que lo ahuyentó. Y papá, bueno el…enseguida se fue para seguir preparando la reunión de maestros de gremios la cual ya fue hace una semana y el maestro ese de Fairy Tail fue el que te trajo aquí y ya se fue." La niña resumió todo lo que había pasado en esas dos semanas.

"Maldición, entonces ese asesino sigo por ahí suelto?" pregunto algo preocupado.

"Si, pero ese ya no ha habido ataques como ese" revelo la niña.

"Y porque no lo capturaron o mataron?". "porque los gremios legales no pueden matar el consejo es muy estricto con esas reglas y de que lo capturaran pues fue difícil ya que al parecer el mago de take over no parecía recibir daño por la magia, es mas según el reporte que vi, cualquier ataque de magia parecía desaparecer al hacer contacto con su cuerpo y era muy resistente para aguantar los gigantes puños de ese mago el cual es uno de los diez magos santos." Esto sorprendió un poco a Uri. "al parecer el mago de take over huyo una vez que vio que su enemigo se volvió gigante tanto o más que un edificio de 4 pisos , se quedó asechando y evaluando la situación antes de huir."

"Todavía es peligroso para las personas salir así la calle con ese psicópata suelto" se dijo el chico preocupado por el bienestar colectivo.

"ya te dije que no hay más ataques desde esa vez, pero se ha reforzado la seguridad en toda la ciudad e incluso unos cuentos magos de Quatro cerberus y blue pegasus se han quedado para evaluar la situación y atraparlo, si es que no se ha ido ya" dijo la niña tranquila.

"Mientras tu tendrás que esperar a que te den de alta y estés totalmente recuperado. No te preocupes por el dinero está siendo pagado por mí. Mi padre quería que se pagara con lo que habías ahorrado pero lo engañe para que crea que tú lo estas pagando. "dijo la niña.

El chico desconcertado solo pudo preguntar una cosa "¿Por qué?". Si, él se preguntaba porque ella haría todo esto por él. "Porque se lo mucho que te importa salir de esta ciudad y porque sé que estarás mejor fuera de esta y porque eres mi hermano." Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, no su sonrisa pícara habitual cuando hacia algún chiste o burla., si no con una sonrisa sincera y con unas mejillas sonrojadas.

"Gracias Lara". Esto es lo que el chico pudo decir acompañado también de su sonrisa sincera, ya que sabía que podía confiar en ella y ella podía confiar en el después de todo se volvieron muy cercanos desde que ella empezó a estudiar en casa.

Durante una semana el chico tenia extrañas pesadillas sobre el mago que lo ataco y de este mismo convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo como el mago que lo ataco. Y este matando a toda la gente que le importa. Lo que hacía que el chico se despertara jadeando y en pánico por el sueño; a lo que se dijo que no era más que una pesadilla ya que en primer lugar ni siquiera podía usar magia y mucho menos una complicada como Take Over. "Simplemente volveré a dormir, calma Uri, esto no es más que un sueño si… eso debe de ser. "Esto se lo decía el chico para engañarse de que presentía que era algo más.

{Punto de vista en primera persona}

Paso una semana más desde que desperté y hoy me dieron de alta, ahora me dirijo de regreso a mi casa. Con mi brazo en un cabestrillo. La verdad es que sano rápido y ya no tengo más que fisuras en los huesos y las cicatrices parece que se van haciendo más pequeñas es algo raro.

"Vaya experiencia" digo esto en tono algo cansado ya que de verdad fue una experiencia que un hombre lobo te mordiera y masticara tu brazo y que te intentara matar así como el de ver un cadáver destrozado y del hecho de que la policía me interrogara para saber más de este sujeto. Que la verdad no recuerdo mucho más que a este susodicho hombre lobo no recuerdo su rostro, probablemente por el traume y la carga mental olvide el rostro del tipo.

"Fue… ilustrativo supongo". Ahora sé lo que puede hacer un mago con ganas de matar. Ya que mi hermano también me tomaba de vez en cuando como su compañero de sparring, pero de vez en cuando le lograba conectar un golpe que por lo regular dolía por su cuerpo reforzado con magia.

"De verdad era un idiota por aceptar esos retos". Y lo era solo quería que no me menospreciara pero siempre terminaba igual.

"Bueno ahora voy a llegar a mi habitación y seguir darme una ducha y descansar un poco, y cambiarme todavía tengo la misma ropa de hace 3 semanas." Al llegar a mi casa me sorprendo de ver mi cama vieja y mi armario así como gran parte de mi ropa afuera en el jardín.

"Pero qué demonios!" es lo que exclame. Y poco después veo a Lara.

"Lara! ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo porque están mis cosas afuera?"

"P-pues…" ella tartamudea antes de que Clarence mi papá aparezca.

"Bueno si te preguntas que es lo que está ocurriendo es que ya no perteneces a esta familia. Has dejado en vergüenza a esta gran familia de magos poderosos al no poder enfrentarte a un simple usuario de Take Over y ser herido de gravedad y dejas a la familia como incompetentes." Enserio que decir esas cosas… a su hijo.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Obvio no voy a poder contra un mago no poseo nada de magia ¿qué es lo que querías que hiciera? Aparte casi muero." Le recriminó a mi padre por lo que acaba de decir tratando de que suavice un poco su corazón tal vez.

"¿Que casi mueres? Realmente hubiera sido mejor que murieras para que así nuestro nombre no se vea manchado por un tipo como tú. Si tu madre viviera realmente estaría muy decepcionada de ti en este momento. Ella era una maga de agua excepcional, tu hermano controla una magia perdida y tu hermano es una God slayer de hielo. Mientras que tu… eres un don nadie sin pizca de poder mágico. Una decepción total" Esto lo dijo en tono de desprecio.

"Papá!" exclamo Lara furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas parece que sintiendo más lo que me dijeron a mí. Ella es bastante empática por lo que puedo ver.

"Deja de decir cosas tan crueles a Uri-nii!. Él no tiene la culpa de nacer sin magia y ser holgazán la mayoría del tiempo." ok eso ultimo sobraba, pero supongo que intentaba que me sintiera mejor.

"Lara. No importa déjalo después de todo yo ya me iba a ir de aquí tarde o temprano"

"Mejor temprano que tarde" dijo Clarence.

"Papá!" reclama Lara.

"Sabes lo mismo digo". Y procedo a tomar mis maletas y meter un poco de mi ropa en ella y proceder a ir a mi armario para buscar el escondite de mi dinero ahorrado. Lo tomo y me dirijo a Lara.

"Gracias por todo hermanita, fuiste la mejor y la que más me dio cariño aunque a tu manera en esta casa, en serio te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Espero y algún día nos volvamos a encontrar" me agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla ya que era algo normal que me inculco mamá y Clarence también lo hacía antes de que descubriera no tengo magia y comenzara de despreciarme.

Me levanto todavía con una mano en la mejilla de Lara. "¿A dónde iras?" ella pregunta por curiosidad y preocupación. "No lo sé, probablemente ande de nómada, pero te escribiré". Ella casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas y su expresión calmada e impasible se había ido y la cara de mi padre era una cara de claro desprecio y que ya me fuera de este lugar.

"Me voy para nunca más volver a verte Clarence" lo digo en tono audible y también con ligero enojo y desprecio en mi voz. Mientras me voy Lara alza su mano y me saluda con su mano.

Llevo caminando un rato y ya se hizo de noche, antes de irme de la ciudad quiero pasar a la taberna del viejo Silver para despedirme y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí. Por lo que veo algunos magos de Quatro Cerberus y Blue Pegasus están más concentrados dentro de la ciudad que fuera de ella. "Es normal ya que el ataque ocurrió casi en el centro de la ciudad… dijo nadie nunca!". Si el mago hizo su ataque en el centro de la ciudad porque volvería atacar allí viendo que hay mucha más seguridad y una gran cantidad de magos, y que aparte estos magos no conocen su identidad. En parte culpa mis porque no recuerdo la cara del tipo aunque estoy seguro que la vi.

Bueno al fin voy llegando a la taberna del viejo. "Es raro aunque llevo gran cantidad de peso en la mochila por mi ropa y otras pertenencias en realidad no me pesa en absoluto". Al fin llego a la casa del viejo silver y veo la puerta trasera abierta probablemente lo deben de estar surtiendo de bebidas.

"¿Pero q-qué…que es esto?". Digo horrorizado a ver que en la puerta estaba el menor de los hermanos Finn sangrando y con los ojos abiertos. Dejo mi mochila rápidamente y trato de que reaccione. "Finn responde! Finn! Vamos amigo di algo por favor!". Trato de calmarme y al momento de ver que es lo que sucede veo que no respira y su corazón no late. Al verlo mejor veo que tiene marcas de garras en la espalda.

"Oye viejo silver!. ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?" entro dentro de la concina para ver a la señora Silver o más bien su cabeza decapitada en el suelo y su cuerpo del otro lado.

"Maldita sea". Trato de contener mis ganas de vomitar por la cruda escena frente a mis ojos y procedo a entrar más para saber qué es lo que está pasando aunque se lo que me va a traer problemas. "Si es que el viejo silver enloqueció y mato a su esposa y sus hijos tendré que enfrentarlo aquí… no espera no soy ninguna héroe, aunque puedo enfrentarme a el no tengo porque hacerlo, iré a buscar los magos y que ellos se encarguen de esto."

Procedo a retirarme pero escucho gritos de pelea y forcejeo. "Espera estaba pensando en mí mismo. Pero qué hay de Luck y Lancris, probablemente sigan vivos escondidos". Salgo afuera y tomo un hacha de leñador y procedo a entrar a la taberna de nuevo lo que veo es más cadáveres. Esta vez son de Luck y unos cuentos clientes de la taberna. "Mierda ¿Por qué?". Y en la puerta principal afuera escucho al viejo Silver. "Seguro es Silver y debe de estar peleando con Lancris". Cuando salgo veo al cadáver de Lancris y a Silver Luchando contra… una bestia de al menos 2 metros y medio de altura, con un pelaje gris y en el área del pecho un poco más claro, y tiene unos ojos color miel, asi como grandes garrar y colmillos que están sosteniendo la espada del viejo Silver. La cual está hecha de plata. Al momento de ver esto entiendo todo y me siento deplorable y asqueado de mí mismo por dudar de esa manera De Silver. El solo está aquí luchando protegiendo a su familia e incluso sus clientes. Ahora me odio a mí mismo por pensar así de él y la poca confianza que le tengo a él. Pero dejo eso de lado y procedo a ayudarlo.

"Ahí voy viejo Silver". Pero antes de que pueda ayudarlo el me grita. "Huye de aquí chico!". El me grita. "que estupidez estas diciendo si peleamos juntos probablemente podamos dañarlo". "No chico él es demasiado fuerte ni la magia de mi espada lo afecta". Esa espada esta imbuida en magia, ya que Silver tampoco puede usar magia pero es muy buen peleador con una espada.

"Los magos. Llámalos a ellos!". Me dice el viejo Silver. "pero en lo que voy tu podrías morir". "Solo hazlo". Al momento de decir estas palabas la espada se hizo añicos y las fauces del hombre lobo devoraron la cabeza de Silver, arrancándosela y tragándosela. Como si de un caramelo se tratara.

En ese momento el miedo, la desesperación y la ira me inundo, pensaba con claridad me quito el cabestrillo con mi brazo izquierdo aun con cicatrices visibles y con dolor aun en él y con cicatrices que parece que poco a poco desaparecen y me lance con el hacha directamente al hombre lobo "MALDITO BASTARDOOOOO!". El hacha golpea de lleno pero el lobo no se inmuto y cuando veo, el hacha se había abollado en el filo donde golpeo el cuello del Hombre lobo. Después de eso me prepare para mi muerte…pero no lego en vez de eso el lobo me empezó a olisquear y me miro como si hubiera algo familiar en mí. Pero después me mordió en el hombro derecho obligándome a soltar el hacha que tenía la cual era inútil. Mientras me mordía la sangre corría por mi cuerpo y por su hocico. Esto fue por un momento hasta que recordé todo esto y todo por lo que el maldito me hizo pasar y lo que les hizo a estas personas a mis amigos, a alguien que respetaba mucho. Una ira indescriptible me invadió pero después se convirtió en frustración al darme cuenta de que no podría hacer absolutamente nada contra él. Maldición incluso los magos parece que no podían hacer nada contra él. En ello las nubes se separan por el viento de la noche revelando una luna llena.

"Así que esto es lo último que veré antes de morir… jejeje supongo que deprimentemente poético". Pero en ello comienzo a sentir un dolor indescriptible en todo mi cuerpo así como siento que mi temperatura aumenta al punto de que parece que emano humo de mi cuerpo al grado de que el hombre lobo se quema el hocico y me suelta.

"Ahora que sucede!". Empezó a oír como mis huesos empiezan crujir, así como mi columna vertebral. Parece ser mi imaginación pero ahora parece que mi estatura aumento porque ahora veo al que una vez me parecía un gigante hombre lobo parece ser más bajo que yo ahora, trato de decir algo "GRRRR!". Lo único que logro gesticular es un rugido. Después de eso no recuerdo que fue lo que pasa mi mente se nublo.

{Punto de vista de tercera persona}

Lo que alguna vez fue un presa vs cazador. Ahora es un cazador vs cazador y que la altura de la bestia y el humano (o el que antes también era humano cambio). Donde una vez estuvo un humano de cabello castaño oscuro casi llegando a color de cabello negro y ahora parecía una bestia bípeda como la que estaba frente a él, solo que con el pelaje negro como la noche y ojos marrones así como unas grandes garras y colmillos. Su estatura cambio también ya que el chico que medio 1 metro y 84 cm ahora era una bestia que media alrededor de 3 metros y medio, un metro más que la bestia gris que estaba frente a él. Ambas bestias o llamarlos mejor hombres lobo, ya que eso es lo que son Hombres lobo o en algunas partes los llaman los cazadores nocturnos. Se miraban en silencio antes de la el hombre lobo negro hiciera su primer ataque.

El hombre lobo de pelaje negro se movió a una gran velocidad despareciendo de su vista, solo dejando el humo que desprendía de el hace un momento y un pequeño cráter donde solía estar parado. Apareció delante del hombre lobo gris asestándole un gran golpe en el estómago al lobo gris, mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra un unos árboles rompiéndolos en el proceso. El lobo gris escupió sangre y trato de levantarse para poder contratacar o huir. Pero el lobo negro no se lo permitió tomándolo de la cola y dándole vueltas sobre su cabeza y estrellándolo varias veces contra el suelo formando pequeños cráteres donde hacia impacto su cuerpo.

"Auuuaauaua!". Es lo que el lobo gris podía chillar mientras daba vueltas y su cuerpo sentía el dolor de todos esos golpes. Mientras que el lobo negro solo rugía. "AAAAAAAAAAAAR". Después de estamparlos varias veces contra el suelo procede a morder su cola y arrancársela de raíz. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!". A lo que el lobo gris solo podía aullar de dolor mientras sangraba donde alguna vez estuvo su cola viendo al lobo negro con gran miedo en sus ojos. En términos de una manada de lobos parecía como si estuviera viendo al nuevo alfa al momento de derrotarlo. El lobo negro tenía una mirada fría y sanguinaria mientras sangre caía desde la cola que sostenía con su hocico.

Procedió a comer la cola recién arrancada del lobo gris, tragándosela como el lobo gris alguna vez hizo con la cabeza de cierto viejo llamado Silver. Ahora el lobo negro vio con desdén al gris y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaprecio una vez más solo para aparecer de nuevo enfrente del lobo gris y apuñalándolo con su garra izquierda atravesándolo creando un camino que corto el mismo suelo y causo un cráter. Mientras desde ahí lo alza por encima de su hocico y lo muerde en el cuello arrancando parte de este y destrozando la yugular para este punto. El lobo gris estaba muerto, mientras que el lobo negro se daba un festín con su carne bajo la luz de la luna llena.

El tiempo paso y las nubes ocultaron la luna llena para mostrar a un Uriel ahora solo cubierto con unos pantalones marrones rasgados y cubierto de sangre que no era suya, así como el dolor de su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido pero la cicatriz aunque quedaba ahora más tenue y pequeña que antes. Todavía era visible ver esa gran cicatriz. El chico pudo ver bajo sus pies el cadáver de la bestia que asesino a sus amigos y personas quienes respetaba, bajo sus pies, destrozado por grandes fauces y garras de alguna otra bestia. Intuyo el chico.

"¿Qué es lo que paso?". Para aún más desconcierto del chico, la bestia comenzó a reducirse de tamaño y ahora parecía un cuerpo de una persona. Un ser humano. Caucásico con cabello gris y ojos color miel destrozado por todo su cuerpo excepto claro la cabeza por lo que lo reconoció.

"¿P-pero porque?". Eso fue lo que pudo decir antes de que las nubes se disiparan y l luna fuera visa de nuevo. Donde una vez ms estaba el hombre lobo de 3 metro y medio de pelaje negro con ojos marrón sobre el cadáver del ser humano de cabello gris. "AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!". Es el aullido de triunfo del lobo que se escuchó por las afueras de la ciudad. Donde una cierta chica de cabello negro con pasadores de flores en la cabeza llamada Lara lo escucho, así como algunos magos que estaban de guardias.

"No sabía que por las afueras hubiera lobos". Dijo un mago al azar a su amigo de gremio.

"No lo hay… meeeenn". Dijo un mago enano con un smoking blanco y cabello naranja así como piel semi bronceada pero no tanto.

"Hay un parfum de todo esto que no me gusta de ese aullido". Menciono el mago sintiéndose en alerta junto con sus demás compañeros que cuidaban la ciudad de clover.

"Lo mejor será esperar al amanecer para ir a patrullar las afueras sería algo peligroso salir en la noche que es su habitad natural."

"Pero no vive gente afuera señor Ichiya". Un mago de Quatro Cerberus dijo.

"Pero hay que prevenir cualquier peligro." Menciono Ichiya.

"Tiene razón esperaremos al amanecer". Otro mago de Quatro Cerberus dijo.

{Punto de vista de primera persona}

Despierto con un gran dolor de cabeza en medio del bosque, con mis ropa desgarrada, hora lo único que tengo puesto son mis pantalones marrones que tenía ayer, solo que ahora están desgarrados y me llegan por debajo de las rodillas.

"Si no mal recuerdo creo que…" de repente todo encajo dentro de mi cabeza. Al parecer estaba sobre el cadáver del mago que me ataco hace 3 semanas. Ahora recuerdo su cara justo cuando me ataco o cuando uso su magia.

"¿Pero cómo fue que termino así ese mago?… no me digas que yo fui el que lo destrozo. Eso es imposible". Y es la verdad no tengo magia aunque se pelear y entreno duro, no soy rival para un mago de verdad. Después de un rato recuerdo algo.

"El viejo Silver y su familia!". Me levanto rápidamente de donde estaba que parecía que era un charco de sangre que no era mía. No quiero pensar que fue lo que paso anoche y no sé dónde está el cadáver de ese mago.

Al llegar veo la escena que vi en la noche… aunque ahora en mayor detalle ya que era de día. Todos estaban muertos y destrozados, también el cuerpo del viejo Silver botado a un lado sin su cabeza.

"Maldición…". Me tapo la boca intentando no vomitar por la escena que estoy viendo. Cuerpos mutilados de lo que parecen ser clientes y al parecer entre ellos esta Lancris. Pero me sorprendo al ver que se mueve solo un poco, entonces llego a donde esta Lancris. "Oye, ¿Lancris sigues vivo?". Trato de que reaccione. "No te preocupes voy a traer ayuda." Pero antes de levantarme me toma de la mano y me susurra algo.

"E-el…que nos…ataco". Susurra débilmente.

"Si si, ese tipo ya está muerto no te preocupes por él". Aunque no sé cómo murió ni donde está su cuerpo. Pero lo recuerdo perfectamente destrozado bajo mis pies.

"No… es… un mago". Lo que me dice me deja algo desconcertado ¿hay alguien aparte de los magos de Take Over que puedan transformarse en ese tipo de bestias?

"Es la maldición… cof* coof*… del Hombre lobo". ¿Hombre lobo?, escuche esa leyenda de Silver.

"E-en un baúl… cof*… de mi padre… esta algo que te… cof* podría servir… toma la llave de mi padre".

"Ahora… eres portador de la maldición." ¿Qué?, no logro entender nada de esto.

En ello veo que deja de respirar y sus ojos ahora parece que ya no reaccionan a la luz del sol. Parece que Lancris acaba de fallecer.

"Lancris!. Lancris!". Trato de llamarlo pero es inútil.

Tiempo después encontré el baúl del que me hablo Lancris, y lo abrir junto con las llaves que tome del cadáver de silver. Fue fácil ya que el baúl tenía una espada tallada, al igual que la llave… lo que encontré dentro fue.

"Esto parece una mentira". Si lo que leí dice que existe una maldición que hace mucho azoto en el reino de Iceberg. Los hombres lobo. Silver y su esposa huyeron de ahí ya que pensaron que en lugares más cálidos no habría esta maldición, eso fue lo que pensé. "Parece que se equivocaron". Lo que dice es que es que estos lobos eran difíciles de cazar debido a su gran velocidad y fuerza, así como su inmunidad a la magia. Una extraña que se hacía llamar a ella misma una bruja los ayudo, pero aunque era muy poderosa apenas y podían contra uno. Pero la bruja parecía saber más sobre estos hombres lobo y de alguna manera logro parecía extinguirlos a todos. Según lo que le dijeron los amigos de Silver del Reino de Iceberg. Mas en el fondo hay un mapa.

"Esto es dentro del continente de Fiore". Esto parece ser la ciudad de Margaret.

Al parecer hay más de esta historia. Parece que una vez que lograron derribar a uno de estos hombres lobo. Este disminuyo su tamaño y tomaba la forma de un hombre. Lo que alguna vez fue una bestia de 2 metros blanca. Ahora era un hombre de 1.60 con el cabellos blanco. Era uno de los soldados que había sido atacado la noche de hace 1 mes atrás. La bruja se lo llevo para averiguar qué fue lo que pasaba. Pero no regreso. A lo que Silver salió del país para buscarla y parece que su investigación rindió frutos. "Entonces no salió por miedo y para proteger su esposa". Pero parece que la pandemia de hombres lobo que azotaba las regiones más frías de ese país (que era casi todo el país). Cesaron después de un par de meses. No se sabe cómo. Así que el viejo se quedó a vivir aquí y fue aquí donde conocía a la señora Silver. "Bueno eso explica muchas cosas". Procedo a seguir.

"Parece que este mapa revela la posición de la bruja antes mencionada… entonces el viejo Silver siguió investigando y encontró su paradero… el cual es en la ciudad de Margaret". También me doy cuenta de algo y es que quienes se convierten en Hombres lobo no recuerdan que fue lo que hicieron cuando estuvieron transformados y sienten un dolor de cabeza dependiendo de cuánto daño recibieron mientras estos eran lobos.

"Concuerda con lo que me sucedió esta mañana".

"¿Entonces ahora estoy maldito?". No me jodas… me corren de mi casa y ahora estoy maldito ¿qué más podría salir mal?

"¿Quién está ahí?!".

"¿Hay alguien vivo aquí?"

"Esto es una total masacre".

Oh mierda… son los magos que cuidaban la ciudad, han venido supongo por el alboroto de anoche.

"Mierda si me ven lo primero que pensaran es que yo fui el que mato a todos aquí". Susurre.

Estoy preparado para huir, ya estoy vestido con ropa nueva que saque de mi mochila y la tengo puesta, es un pantalón de mezclilla verde, con tenis del mismo color y una camiseta roja con mangas que llegan por debajo de mis codos, pero no cubren por completo mis brazos.

"Espera no tendrían por qué encarcelarme por algo como esto. Si les explico la situación…". No eso sería peor aunque podría cuadrar la historia de que fue alguien más y no yo ya que a pesar de medir 1.84, no poseo garras para infringir esas heridas. A menos que escuchen la historia del hombre lobo y me capturen y tengo que llegar con esa bruja. "Maldita sea…". También está mi padre que una vez que me capturen podría aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer que me quede en la cárcel por siempre y borrar mi existencia… o incluso borrarla definitivamente manipulando las cosas para que me ejecuten.

"Mejor huiré". Tengo que saber más de esta maldición y tratar de romperla… sin morir.

Salgo corriendo y unos de los magos me ve pero yo soy más rápido y doy un salto por encima de él y sigo corriendo a gran velocidad. Mi velocidad es tal que levanto polvo y lo en unos instantes el desaparece.

"Sé que entreno duro pero esta velocidad es ridícula, y ni siquiera me siento cansado".

"¿Serán efectos de la maldición?" no importa tengo que ir a ciudad margaret con esa bruja para saber más al respecto.

{Punto de vista de tercera persona Ichiya}

"El tipo salió huyendo es muy rápido y no pudo ver su cara. Parece que es más veloz que un auto mágico".

"No se preocupen. Su parfum quedo grabado en la memoria de mis células olfativas". Este comentario hizo que los magos de Quatro Cerberus quedaran algo con una cara de confusión y repelús.

"Hey chicos encontré algo más. Parece ser una gran mancha de sangre". Eso es lo que dijo uno de los magos de blue pegasus. En si era solo una mancha pero había un par de huesos masticados y pedazos de piel regados por al menos unos metros.

"Tiene el parfum de ese chico que huyo… mezclado con el de una bestia… no más bien dos bestias". "¿qué es lo que sucede?". Dijo Ichiya en su cabeza. "Probablemente esta chico no sea culpable, por como su olor no está presente en los cadáveres y está presente el de una bestia pero aquí… esta su parfum definitivamente. Tendremos que investigar más sobre esto". Dijo ichiya en su mente recabando información.

{Punto de vista en primera persona Uriel}

Por alguna razón ya voy a medio camino muy probablemente llegue en la tarde a la ciudad de margaret, y no me siento cansado o agotado por correr grandes distancias durante tanto tiempo y a gran velocidad, lo único que puedo pensar es que seguro es por la maldición de hombre lobo. "Una vez que llegue a ese lugar estaré obtendré mis respuestas… espero". Con eso me dispongo a encontrar la verdad de esta maldición y si es posible romperla. "No quisiera lastimar a nadie en contra de mi voluntad". Recordando las palabras del hombre de cabello gris que me advirtió de que me fuera, él me quería proteger, pero una vez la maldición se activó, actuó por instinto y perdió toda voluntad". No quiero hacer lo mismo. "Quiero romper esta maldición y encontrar una vida tranquila."

Con esa nueva resolución, dispongo de encontrar la verdad sobre esta maldición que tengo y romperla ... eso espero.

**Bueno esa fue mi historia si te gusta dímelo y también si no te gusta y en las partes para así poder mejorar. Lamento que sea un capitulo bastante largo, prometo que la próxima lo hare más corto y resumido para así poder avanzar más rápido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos otra vez lo siento por el capítulo largo. Bueno al menos no es tan largo como el anterior. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Fairy Tail ese título le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solo soy dueño de mis OC´s**

Capítulo 2: nueva y misteriosa compañera.

Llego a la ciudad de Margaret bastante rápido con mi sprint, seguro que este aumento físico se debe a la maldición.

"No sabía que esta ciudad era sede del gremio de Lamia scale". Debería de investigar bien sobre los gremios legales y que ciudades son sus sedes.

"Aunque confió en que no me hayan visto la cara. Probablemente hagan una descripción de mi físico y lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento y con eso comenzaran a investigar. Así que con eso dicho, es muy probable que me tenga que cuidar más y estar atento para huir".

Saco el mapa que tome del baúl del viejo Silver y comienzo a leerlo. "Al parecer el lugar donde se localiza la tal bruja es al este, casi a donde termina la ciudad". Ahora mismo estoy en el centro de la ciudad.

"Comeré algo antes de ir a buscarla, me muero de hambre".

Ahora estamos ubicados en un restaurante cualquier del centro de la ciudad. Yo nunca he sido una persona que coma mucho, pero por alguna razón muy probablemente acabo de comerme la ración equivalente a 20 personas ahora mismo. Algunas personas me miran estupefactos y otros con temor. "Ese tipo probablemente no sea humano". "No es muy sano comer tanto". Escucho que hablan un par de personas en el restaurante.

Espera hay mucha gente aquí porque es medio día y todas están murmurando al mismo tiempo y no se entiende mucho lo que dicen. Pero ¿Por qué escucho a una pareja al azar que está al otro lado de este restaurante?, debe de ser oído mejorado como si fuese un perro o algo así. "Maldición tengo que saber más de esto". Procedo a levantarme y pagar todo lo que comí, afortunadamente tenía mucho dinero de todo lo que ahorre.

En el camino escucho hablar a las personas a la distancia. "Dios esto de escuchar lo que dicen las personas a distancias es bastante molesto. ¿Cómo se las arregla el tipo que viste calzoncillos rojos por encima de su ropa?". Enserio, ¿cómo?

"Escuchaste eso, Jura de la roca de hierro ha ascendido al 6t puesto del ranking de los 10 magos santos". Dijo un tipo al azar que parece pertenecer a Lamia Scale. "Si, ojala Yuka y Toby estuvieran en el gremio para verlo.". "Seguro que lo que estén haciendo ahora debe de ser muy importante para ellos como para dejar el gremio". Escucho decir eso a uno de estos tipos.

"Enserio que es molesto esto de escuchar todos". Los ignoro y procedo a llegar a mi destino.

Estoy en donde dice el mapa, es un edificio como los demás que hay aquí. Solo que esta zona de la ciudad está muy vacía y poco cuidada con respecto a toda la ciudad.

"¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa?" llamo y nadie responde entonces procedo a tocar la puerta, al hacerlo la puerta se destroza y puedo ver el interior del edificio. "¿Pero qué? Solo toque la puerta y se deshizo".

"¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí, porque tanto alboroto?". Sale una chica o diría ¿una niña?, de 145 cm, piel pálida con una cabellera blanca que llega por debajo de su cintura y tiene unos ¿ojos rojos? Vestía una minifalda roja con cuadros negros y usa zapatos negros junto con unas pantimedias negras y una blusa a botones blanca.

"¿Tu… como es que lograste evadir mi barrera de ilusión?". Me pregunta poniéndose un poco en guardia, es normal después de todo entre a su casa sin permiso rompiendo su puerta.

"D-discúlpame, no era mi intención romper tu puerta y no sé de qué me hablas cuando me dices lo de una barrera". Trato de explicar la situación y que no escale más. "Veras yo estaba buscando a una tal bruja, que según decía este mapa que aquí se encontraba ¿quizás sea tu madre o abuela?". Ella mira mi mapa y se sorprende. "Ese es el mapa que le di a Silver… ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?". Pregunta aun en alerta. "Pues…". Le explico toda la situación y el como el viejo Silver murió y unos de sus hijos me hablo de esto, así como el encuentro con el hombre lobo y el cómo fui maldecido.

"Así que… ¿eres un hombre lobo?, ¿no es así?"

"Así es, y quiero saber de esta maldición y si hay alguna forma en que pueda romperla".

"Supongo que quieres romperla y seguir viviendo, ¿Verdad?". Me dice ahora sentada en una silla y tras esta un taller que parece de dibujo.

"Pues… si obviamente quiero seguir viviendo, por eso estoy buscando a la bruja, por favor dime donde esta". Respondo sinceramente.

"Vaya que eres algo lento eh, pero algo lindo". Me dice eso mientras sonríe de forma juguetona.

"Oye si no me vas a decir donde está la bruja entonces me quedare aquí hasta que ella se digne a aparecer". Respondo a esta niña un poco adelantada para su edad.

"Enserio que eres imbécil, yo soy la bruja de la que se habla ahí. Aunque es un apodo que me pusieron, mi verdadero nombre es Emilia VonRothschild." Me dijo la niña ahora conocida como Emilia.

"¿Eh?, pero eso es imposible, ¿Hace cuánto fue que ocurrió todos los sucesos en Iceberg?" pregunto buscando una buena respuesta del porque su apariencia o de si me está mintiendo.

"Sucedió hace 50 años, Silver era muy joven, fuerte, grande y robusto jiji". Lo dice mientras se relame el labio inferior de su boca. Acción que me deja algo incómodo.

"Bueno parece que aún no me crees, así que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo". Después procede a enseñarme una foto mágica de hace mucho tiempo donde estaba ella aun con la apariencia que tiene ahora y… un viejo Silver muy joven, diría yo que es el Joven Silver, junto con otros tipos que parecen caballeros. Trato de tomarla con mis manos, pero ella lo aleja rápidamente. "Alto, como esta foto es mágica si la tocas desaparecerá". Dice escondiendo la foto abrazándola.

"Eh?, ¿Cómo que desaparecerá?". Pregunto esperando una respuesta que no tenga que ver con mi falta de magia.

"Como ahora sé que eres un hombre lobo, cobra sentido el hecho de que llegaras aquí atravesando mi barrera y también el hecho de que hayas destrozado la puerta de energía mágica". Responde como si fuera algo obvio. "Sigo sin entender…" y es enserio no entiendo.

"Ahhh, bien te lo explicare. Pero primero dime tu nombre."

"Eh?"

"Yo ya me presente así que es normal que quiera saber tu nombre". Bueno ella tiene razón.

"Mi nombre es Urie…Uri, solo llámame Uri". "¿Sin apellido?". "Si… sucedieron algunas cosas y mi padre me quito el apellido de la familia". Y es verdad aunque el nombre lo cambie porque seguro mi padre me culpara por la muerte de todos en la taberna y me buscaran por mi nombre así que mejor uso uno diferente.

"Bien, Uri déjame explicarte lo que se de los hombres lobo." Procede a levantarse y sacar una esfera lacrima donde se proyectan unas imágenes de celular y ADN.

"Bien en primer lugar…". No la dejo terminar ya que hay una duda que me carcome por dentro y necesito resolverla antes que todo.

"¿Por qué me detienes?". Pregunto Emilia

"¿Cómo es que sigues tan joven después de 50 años?". Es mi pregunta sincera a lo que ella sonríe y dice.

"Es de mal educación preguntarle su edad a una mujer lo sabes, ¿no es así?". Responde con su dedo en el labio e inclinando la cabeza de forma linda.

"Eso es una estupidez y quiero saber la respuesta". Digo firmemente, un poco irritado por esa respuesta que siempre dan las mujeres pero lo entiendo.

"jajajaja, está bien, está bien, no te enojes solo bromeaba jaja. Veraz, yo soy un vampiro de unos 500 años". Lo dice en un tono monótono.

"Bueno, creo que eso responde muchas dudas". Comente

"Vaya hace mucho que alguien no se sorprendía por esa revelación". Dice Emilia un poco sorprendida.

"Si sé que existen los hombres lobo. ¿Por qué no deberían de existir los vampiros?". Dije

"Bueno tienes razón. Ahora bien empezare la explicación".

"La maldición del hombre lobo existe desde hace cientos de años, no se sabe cómo fue que inicio o que lo inicio. Por lo general y por muchos varios años los hombres lobo eran leyendas ya que no había muchos de ellos y eran muy fuertes esto en unas dos o tres regiones del país de Iceberg, pero después de muchos años parece que se empezaron a extenderse por todo el país las leyendas y avistamientos de estos e incluso llegaban matar unos cuantos de estos, esto se convirtió en una crisis en esas regiones y si se extendía mas podría convertirse en un problema para el país". Revelo Emilia.

"Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que las personas de Iceberg pudieron matar a unos cuantos de estos hombres lobo? Si el que me ataco apenas y sentía los golpes de unos de los Diez Magos santos y un ataque de mi… de un duque y aun así se seguía levantando como si nada". Digo expresando mi incertidumbre.

"Justo a esa parte iba ahora cállate". Me manda a callar esta loli vampiro.

"Bien como decía. Estos hombres lobo eran un problema porque los ataques mágicos no les afectaban, era como si al momento de que los ataques mágicos les dieran, el ataque parecía romperse en forma de vidrios rotos y desvanecerse en luz. Lo que llevo a la conclusión de que estos hombres lobo poseían en su cuerpo alguna forma que negaba la magia de cualquier tipo, incluso magia que manipulaba objetos con solo un toque de estos lobos dejaban de moverse y responder convirtiéndose en los objetos inanimados que eran en primer lugar. Pero también se dieron cuenta de que algunos lobos tenían esta habilidad, otros la poseían pero menos efectiva e incluso algunos lobos que eran imparables antes con esta habilidad, después parecía que no surtía el mismo efecto después, por eso es que al final los terminaban matando" Esta revelación me sorprende. Emilia procede a continuar.

"Analizando los cadáveres de estos hombres, descubrí que eran magos, pero al ser tener la maldición del hombre lobo que los convierte en bestias que niegan la magia de cualquier tipo, terminarían muriendo a los pocos meses. Ya que para un mago, el poder mágico lo es todo y equivale a su vida. Solo los que tenían un mínimo poder mágico podían prevalecer más tiempo, pero de igual manera morirían ya que en este mundo la vida de los seres vivos depende mucho de la magia y su poder mágico, incluso una persona con el mínimo de poder mágico moriría aunque después de muchos años". Esto me sorprende aún más por mi condición.

"Entonces, yo que nunca tuve una pizca de poder mágico ¿Qué es lo que pasara conmigo?". Pregunte algo expectante.

"No escuchaste lo que dije Uri, cualquier ser vivo tiene una mínima porción de poder mágico, por lo tanto terminaras muriendo en unos 20 o 30 años". Emilia responde con sinceridad y encogiendo los hombros.

"Pero enserio analizándome desde niño nunca tuve pizca de poder mágico". Ella se queda viendo como si no me creyera.

"Si es verdad podrías valer un fortuna para mi investigación Uri. Incluso aunque no fuera el caso y tuvieras un mínimo de poder mágico servirías como sujeto para mi investigación… o incluso para algo más". Dice esto con una sonrisa pícara y unas mejillas con un tono rosa, que me hace pensar que esta tipa quiere algo más.

"Entonces… ¿Hay forma de romper la maldición?". Digo esto tratado de desviar esa insinuación. No tendría problemas en hacer "eso" con ella pero ahora tengo muchas cosas por las cuales tengo que preocuparme.

"Solo muriendo. Pero sería una lástima que un hombre como tú muriera. Si quieres romper la maldición yo misma te puedo matar en unos 20 o 30 años cuando tu campo que niega la magia se disperse y funcionen los ataques mágicos. Cuando eso pase ¿me podría quedar con tu cadáver? Todo sea por el conocimiento". Eso último me dejo algo perturbado pero lo ignoro.

"¿Enserio no hay otra forma?". Pregunte

""Pues podría matarte ahora en tu forma humana". Si claro eso es lo que diría si pudiese hacerse. Parece que cuando el portador de la maldición está a punto de morir el hombre lobo interior sale a impedir la muerte de su portador. Aparte de que tienen un factor curativo aunque no tanto extremo como los vampiros". Entonces por eso la mordida en mi brazo se ha vuelto tan pequeña.

"Además me dijiste que querías vivir ¿no es verdad?". Comento Emilia. "Yo soy un vampiro con poder mágico infinito, y tú eres un hombre lobo capaz de negar la magia y que es muy feroz y sanguinario, si nos enfrascamos en un combate yo terminaría huyendo ya que me cansaría del combate al igual que tu después de atacarme y ver que me regenero incontables veces. No tendría sentido intentar matarte". Bueno ahora sé algo sobre los vampiros y me doy cuenta de que de verdad sería una pelea que no iría a ningún lado.

"¿Entonces no hay forma de volver a ser como antes?… o al menos controlar esto para que no mate personas inocentes". Digo recordando al tipo de cabello gris tratando de protegerme en ese momento y yo no lo entendí.

"Pues… una vez que te transformas por primera vez. Tu lobo interior podría salir otra vez cuando sienta ganas de cazar o tenga hambre". Me dice Emilia.

"hmmm… ¡Ah YA SE!". Se quedó pensando antes de gritar eso y subir al segundo piso a gran velocidad.

"Toma esto". Me pone un collar que parece de plata.

"¿Para qué es esto?". Pregunto

"Eso es algo en lo que estuve trabajando por 50 años. Es un metal que vino de un meteorito que cayó desde el espacio, mi investigación lanzo que parece que inhibe la transformación. Tarde años en hacerlo ya que para que funcione tiene que tener una gran cantidad de metal concentrado, y este metal de este meteorito es muy difícil de conseguir y refinar por ello no tengo más que esto". Revelo Emilia.

"Gracias. Pero ¿Por qué me das esto y me ayudas tanto?". Pregunto enserio queriendo saber la respuesta. Ella pone una cara seria y un poco melancólica.

"Pues… porque me pareces muy lindo y sería una lástima que terminaras como los demás que sufren esta maldición". Esto lo dijo con un ojo cerrado y una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Enserio? Te hice una pregunta sería responde como tal".

"Bueno tengo mis razones personales que tiene que ver con mi investigación. También porque te quisiera poner las manos encima… por la investigación claro esta". Enserio después de decir eso parece que no me va a decir la verdadera razón.

"También tengo una teoría… podría romperse la maldición si un hombre lobo mata al primer hombre lobo que existió. Pero podría incluso estar muerto pero se dice que era muy poderoso y longevo así que podría todavía existir. Pero eso solo es una hipótesis y sería imposible de encontrar sin saber algo más de él". Así que solo son hipótesis.

"También tengo otra hipótesis. Como su nombre lo dice la maldición de hombre lobo es una maldición, por lo que algún dios debió de ponerla a alguien por algún error que este primer maldito cometió. Así que si haces buenas acciones podrían los dioses remover la maldición".

"¿Ósea que tengo que hacer buenas acciones?, que estupidez". Y es la verdad.

"No cualquier buena acción, tendrías que matar a los enemigos naturales de los dioses, los cuales serían… los demonios". ¿Tengo que cazar demonios?

"¿Esperas que me ponga una chaqueta roja, me arme con una gran espada y una pistola y mientras las disparo digo "jackpot"?". Me recordó a una historia que leí.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, ¿y quién saldría a cazar demonios vestido asi? ¡Suena genial!. aparte como dije es una hipótesis. Aparte sería imposible ya que para matar a un demonio tendrías que convertirte en hombre lobo por completo y no hay garantía de que una vez los mates te detengas ahí." Declara Emilia

"¿Entonces tendría que encontrar al hombre lobo Alfa y derrotarlo? Y ¿Cómo lo encontrare?".

"Como dije no hay información reciente de su paradero. Pero se podría buscar información sobre él y recopilarla para tener una hipótesis sobre su paradero". Me dice cosas muy complicadas esta loli vampiro.

"¿Fuiste una genio cuando te convertiste en vampiro?". Enserio ella sabe mucho.

"Son los años con lo que se aprende. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Ya te interesaste en mí? ¿Acaso te gustan las chicas inteligentes?". Esto lo dice con su mano en la boca y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"No, es solo que tenía curiosidad aparte de que hiciste este collar que inhibe la transformación de hombre lobo, que no se si funciona en realidad y sabes mucho sobre ellos". Enserio que sabe mucho sobre ellos. Decido ignorar sus intentos de coqueteo.

"Bueno puede que inhiba la transformación del lobo… en teoría debería, pero tarde o temprano el lobo la romperá el collar". Procedo a tocar el collar con la mano derecha.

"¡No lo hagas, no sabemos que tanto pueda negar la maldición del hombre lobo!". Pero ya es muy tarde lo toque con la mano derecha y… no pasó nada.

"¡Enserio!, ¡no me des sustos así!". Hace un ligero puchero que me parece algo lindo. Pero me recuesto sobre un escritorio que se mantenía flotando gracias a un sistema de lacrima y hay un sonido de algo agrietándose y después vidrios rotos, para después el escritorio caer de donde flotaba. Miro la mano con la que toque el escritorio y es la mano izquierda donde el lobo me mordió. Emilia procede a hacer lo mismo y me toma del brazo y arremanga mi sudadera negra y ve la marca de la mordida de lobo.

"Así que la forma en la que liberas la negación de la magia en forma humana es por medio de donde fuiste mordido por el hombre lobo que te maldijo. Y cuando te transformas en lobo esta habilidad de negación se transmite a todo el cuerpo. Interesante". Dice esto mientras pasa su mano por mi brazo, y después intenta pasarse de lista y quiere tocarme más allá de solo el brazo a lo que la aparto con un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡NO TENIAS QUE GOLPEARME!". Me reclama enojada Emilia a lo que contesto igual enojado.

"¡Y tú no tenías que empezar a tocarme el abdomen!" le reclamo también enojado aunque no gritando.

"¡Era todo por el conocimiento!". Emilia me dice.

"¡Mas bien era todo por tu lujuria!". Le reclamo

"Pero descubrí algo importante ahora mismo". Dice Emilia

"¿y eso es?" pregunto

"¡Es que tienes unos buenos abs y músculos tonificados!". Lo dice con un sonrojo que me enferma y parece de un depredador sexual.

"¡PONTE SERIA!". Grito para que recapacite.

"Está bien… lo que descubrí es que al parecer la negación no solo es de magia sino también de otras formas de energía".

"¿Y cómo sería eso?". Pregunto

"Ese escritorio no flotaba solo por magia. Lo compre en un mercado negro de maldiciones en otro continente. No flotaba con magia, lo comprobé yo misma… después de todo era un mercado donde vendían cosas malditas, por demonios o fantasmas". No me sorprende la existencia de los fantasmas ni las maldiciones.

"Entonces, ¿tengo una maldición que niega la magia y también niega las mismas maldiciones?". Es algo que tengo que confirmar.

"Es verdad. Por eso evita tocar tu colgante con la mano izquierda a toda costa. Aunque no es magia lo que compone ese metal del meteorito puede ser otra forma de energía que podrías negar y al momento de hacerlo romperse el colgante por lo tanto salir el hombre lobo interior". Me da una buena advertencia Emilia. Y prosigue.

"Lo único que se me ocurre que podrías hacer es buscar información en un templo antiguo ubicado en la isla galuna. Hasta donde yo sé, me dijeron en el mercado de maldiciones que podría haber algo referente a la maldición del hombre lobo y que podrías encontrar demonios por ahí, así que podrías matarlos y terminarías matando dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no es así?". Emilia menciona.

"Pues podría ser…espero. ¿Por cómo lo dijiste nunca has ido a la isla galuna?". Le pregunte.

"Ya eh ido, pero lo único que encontré fueron una aldea y ese templo que mencione, pero nada relacionado al primer hombre lobo. ¿Quizá otro hombre lobo tenga mejor suerte en ello no es así?". Lo dice guiñando un ojo.

"Supongo que podría funcionar… después de todo no tengo nada más. Muchas gracias Emi fuiste de gran ayuda". Le agradezco de todo corazón que no tengo como pagarle.

"Me llamaste de una forma muy linda… casi como si fuéramos amigos". Lo dice un poco tímida y sonrojada.

"Sabes hay una forma en la que podrías pagarme". Lo dice con una sonrisa traviesa… espera eso de pagarle lo pensé nunca lo dije.

"¿ah no lo hiciste?". Espera esta ¿loli vampiro me está leyendo la mente?

"Deja de llamarme loli vampiro. Aparte llevas un buen rato hablando dentro de tu cabeza como si narraras a alguien más lo que sucede ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? eres raro". Procedo a tocar mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda y el efecto de la telepatía desaparece ya que Emi se toca la cabeza con dolor.

"Es difícil establecer una conexión telepática mágica contigo por tu condición de negar la magia. Y no estuvo haciendo esto siempre fue apenas hace un minuto". Trata de excusarse Emi.

"Pero trataste de entrar a mi cabeza durante todo este rato. No importa después veré la forma de poder agradecerte… es una promesa. Por el momento tendré que partir directo a isla galuna. Muchas gracias". Termino saliendo de la casa de esa loli vampiro pervertida y salgo corriendo de ciudad margaret para llegar a isla galuna.

"Espera… ahora que recuerdo no sé dónde queda isla galuna". Digo preocupado mientras voy corriendo a una velocidad mayor a la de cualquier auto o tren actual.

"¿Pero sabes dónde queda la ciudad de Hargeon?, ¿No es así?". Escuche esa voz familiar.

"Si se dónde queda" respondo.

"Entonces desde ahí podemos zarpar directo a isla galuna sin problemas". La voz familiar me dice.

"Gracias". Respondo agradecido sinceramente.

"De nada" responde la voz que ahora sé a quién pertenece.

"¿Emilia que carajo estás haciendo aquí?". Es cierto, está montada en mi mochila agarrada de ella no me había fijado. Su olor todavía lo sentía pero pensé que era por que como estuve unas horas en su casa se impregno en mi nariz su olor, pero ahora veo cual era la causa.

"Bueno… te dije que había una forma en que me pagarías y es que quiero estar ahí, si es que descubres algo importante para mi investigación. Así que considéralo un pago". Responde con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero todavía es de día… y eres un vampiro ¿cómo es que resistes la luz?". Quiero saber la respuesta.

"Eso es una tontería. Todo a lo que somos débiles los vampiros es un mito, el ajo no nos hace nada, las cruces tampoco… el sol podría matarnos si no tenemos activo un campo que refleja la luz del sol y si no lo tenemos nos quemaríamos lenta y dolorosamente… pero no moriríamos de inmediato. Es como ustedes con las balas de plata o cosas que contengan plata y la luna llena".

"¿Qué sucede con la luna llena?". Pregunto. "Los hombres lobo no solo se transforman con la luna llena, eso es solo es el desencadenante de la primera vez que se transforman, pero las demás veces, puede ser en la noche o en el día sin luna llena. Esto debido a una gran carga emocional por parte del portador de la maldición. Eso es lo que se de los que yo he visto".

"Vaya… así que eso también sucede". Interesante, tal vez no sea tan malo tenerla cerca, ella sabe muy bien todo esto, no todo, pero si cosas muy importantes. Solo que es molesta y pervertida. Pero si el pago por ayudarme tanto es solo que la lleve a la isla galuna a que observe lo que piensa que voy a encontrar es un precio bastante bueno.

"Bien. Entonces sujétate, próxima parada isla galuna". Le digo mientras le sonrió un poco y ella hace lo mismo.

Bien somos una pareja de un hombre lobo y una loli vampiresa, nunca imagine estar en esta situación. A veces pienso que mi vida es bastante surrealista… o simplemente es una grandísima estupidez.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de este fic, espero saber si les gusta y me digan en qué lugares me equivoque y donde puedo mejorar. Otra vez fue un capitulo largo donde presente a un nuevo OC que estará acompañando a Uri en su travesía. Para el siguiente capítulo será por fin el encuentro entre el equipo Natsu y nuestros dos protagonistas y será en la isla galuna. ¿Serán amigos o enemigos?… solo el siguiente capítulo lo dirá. Bueno hasta la próxima amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de The Werewolf of Fairy Tail espero les guste

No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, ese privilegio es para Hiro Mashima, yo solo soy dueño de mis OC.

Capítulo 3: Sorpresas inesperadas.

Lo que parecía una buena idea la de traer a la loli vampiresa, profesora de más de 500 años que sabe más sobre la maldición del hombre lobo. Termino por convertirse en algo peor que la misma maldición.

Solo llegamos a la ciudad de Hargeon por la noche y me pidió que nos quedáramos en una posada para preparar todo para el viaje, a lo que accedí y me dijo que ella iría a buscar la posada mientras yo fui a dar un vuelta por la ciudad para ver qué cosas había, pero no podías encontrar algo de interés en una ciudad portuaria a menos que fueras a viajar en barco. Cuando estaba caminando por el parque de la ciudad la vi algo decaída y me dice con lágrimas en los ojos que perdió el dinero. A lo que dije que probablemente sea su dinero el que perdió y ya no pudo rentar la posada, a lo que gentilmente trate de sacar mi dinero de la mochila para que pudiéramos pagar la posada como estaba prevista pero al meter la mano descubrí que no estaba. ¿Me robaron?, ¿en qué momento? Estaba nervioso a lo que Emi me toca del hombro y me dice juguetonamente.

"hmm puede que el dinero que perdí en la casa de apuestas no haya sido mío, sino un poco que encontré en tu mochila jejeje". Me lo dice pegándose en la cabeza y sacando la lengua. A lo que procedo a darle un buen golpe en el cráneo.

Y ahora por eso estamos aquí sentados en el puerto a las 9 pm, sin posada, sin comida y sin dinero todo por esta loli vampiresa.

"Ya te dije que lo siento, es que al tener todo ese dinero y al encontrarme con esa pequeña casa de apuestas no me pude controlar, quise recordar esos años tu sabes jejeje". Me dice tratando de llamar mi atención ya que desde eso la he estado ignorando.

"Vamos no me puedes aplicar la ley del hielo para siempre". Me dice haciendo pucheros a lo que respondo por fin.

"Estamos varados aquí en una ciudad portuaria donde nadie nos quiere llevar a la isla galuna ni siquiera por una gran cantidad de dinero". Después de que Emi se gastó más de 2,000,000 de joyas en una tonta casa de apuestas decidí que no nos íbamos a quedar más tiempo en este lugar y que iríamos a isla galuna hoy mismo, a lo que pregunte por todos lados y todos me ignoraban aunque les pagara millones de joyas. Claro tenía que mentir para hacer que nos lleven a la isla, pero nadie quería ir allí ya que estaba maldito.

"Bueno, podemos arreglarlo. Simplemente hay que robar un bote e ir a la isla ¿no es así?". Lo dice tranquilamente.

"¿Es que acaso eres una cleptómana y adicta a las apuestas? De ser así, serias la mujer más toxica que he conocido". Aunque todavía por debajo de mis ex.

Emi me mira ahora si un poco enojada. "Pero creo que tienes razón hay que robar un bote e ir a la isla por nuestra cuenta". Después no todo no tenemos dinero y ningún marinero quiero llevarnos a ella.

"Espera… ¿los vampiros no tienen alguna habilidad con la cual controlan las mentes de las personas?". Pregunto a Emi.

"…". No hay respuesta, pero puedo notar que tembló su cuerpo un poco.

"¿Emi?".

"JAJAJAJAJA Casualmente como han pasado tantos años desde que use alguna vez mis habilidades de vampiro se me olvido que podía hacer JAJAJAJAJAJA". Lo dice riéndose.

"¡¿Entonces pudiste pedirle a alguno de esos pescadores que nos llevaran a la isla?!". Pregunto bastante irritado y conteniéndome las ganas de darle un golpe otra vez… aunque me siento un poco mal por el último.

"No precisamente. La manipulación solo funciona con aquellos que tienen una voluntad muy débil, en el caso de esos pescadores no la tenían pero también hay otra condición… la cual es que no les puedo ordenar hacer algo a lo que de verdad le temen, y esos marineros y pescadores enserio le tenían miedo a la isla galuna". Me respondió calmando un poco mi ira.

"Entonces o es robar un bote o ir nadando a la isla". Lo cual queda descartado ya que no sé nadar.

"¿Escuche que quieren ir a la isla galana o me equivoco?". Un hombre hablo, llevaba un gran bigote y una cara algo madura así como una gran capa que lo cubría y un paliacate azul marino en su cabeza.

"Si, queremos llegar a isla galuna estamos… investigando sobre maldiciones". Le respondí.

"¿Son magos?". Nos volvió a preguntar. A lo que Emi se levanta y contesta reuniendo poder mágico sobre su mano.

"¿Esto es suficiente prueba de que somos magos?". A lo que el hombre asiente y nos dice que nos llevara a la isla.

"Si son más magos, mejor". Es lanza ese comentario que lo pude escuchar con mi audición mejorada por la maldición.

Me quedo viendo a Emilia, hace un rato enserio parecía otra persona, totalmente seria, algo así como cuando la conocí en su casa y desconfiaba de mí. Una personalidad seria dura y confiable. No como la juguetona e inepta que es la mayoría del tiempo.

Una vez en el barco el marinero que ahora responde al nombre de Bobo nos cuenta que hay una maldición muy peligrosa en la isla y que si nosotros investigamos maldiciones tal vez podamos detenerla y nos enseña su brazo izquierdo que parece el de un demonio.

"Esta es la maldición que hay en esa isla". Nos lo dice serio.

"Algo interesante…". Dice Emi apáticamente.

"Nada que no haya visto". Respondo con indiferencia ya que yo también estoy maldito en el brazo izquierdo, pero enserio no me interesa para nada su historia después de todo solo venimos por el templo.

Bobo se queda estupefacto por nuestra falta de interés pero después se recompone. Me puse cómodo y ya casi llegábamos pero en un parpadeo Bobo desapareció.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso, despareció?". Pregunto sorprendido

"No, simplemente saco sus alas y volo". Lo dice como si fuese obvio.

"¿Tú sabes algo sobre esto?". Pregunto a Emi.

"Cuando lleguemos a la orilla te contare la verdad sobre la isla. Ahora ¡Hay que sobrevivir a estas olas!". Ciertamente la marea esta alta.

"¿Oye Emi te dolió el golpe que te hace rato?".

"¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?". Pregunto desconcertada Emi.

"Solo responde". Le digo

"Pues, si dolió, a pesar de que tienes el colgante de metal que inhibe la maldición así como parte de sus aumentos físicos en estado humano todavía sigues teniendo una gran fuerza que es mayor por las noches. Eso sin contar que tu puño izquierdo niega la defensa mágica". Emi responde.

"Entonces perdón por eso… enserio lo lamento". Me disculpo de todo corazón con Emi.

"Y gracias por ayudarme tanto Emi. A pesar de que no me conocías". Mi comportamiento confunde demasiado a Emi.

"¿Por qué hablas como si fueras morir?". Me pregunto confundida.

"No sé nadar". Respondo sinceramente.

A lo que Emi puso los ojos en blanco y grito.

"¡¿Ósea que si no fuera por la marea alta y porque no sabes nadar, ni siquiera pensarías en disculparte conmigo, no es verdad?!". Pregunto con un vena en la cabeza a lo que asiento de forma descarada con la cabeza.

"¡Pero que déspota que eres!". En ello una ola cae sobre el bote y caemos al mar pero soy rescatado por Emi y llegamos a la playa.

"Gracias E…". No puedo terminar de agradecer cuando un fuerte puño se estrella contra mi costado derecho y me saca el aire. Esa fue Emi algo enojada por el porque me disculpe solo por temor a morir.

"Vamos en el camino te contare lo que hay en este isla". Y procede a caminar hacia dentro de la isla. Vaya esa mirada de enojo y seria me agrada un poco más, aunque prefiero la personalidad juguetona para evitarme problemas con ella.

En el camino me cuenta que en esta isla habitan demonios, pero no son los demonios que nosotros los humanos creemos que hay. Son demonios que actúan como humanos y comercian y todas esas cosas. Así que la historia de que la isla esta Maldita de Bobo se desacredita.

"Bien si hay demonios que actúan como humanos, ¿Por qué no vamos a la aldea y pedimos algo para comer?". Lo digo enserio por alguna razón tengo bastante hambre y son más o menos las 4 de la mañana y hay un gran luna llena.

"Ciertamente hay que mantener calmado tu apetito si queremos que el lobo se mantenga en su jaula. Aparte de que hay una luna llena algo raro en este isla pero una luna llena". Lo dice por el tono purpura de esta.

"Bueno vamos a la aldea y pidamos comida, seguro nos la darán diciéndoles que somos náufragos, y es verdad que lo somos". Tiene razón.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea lo que vemos es que parece que fue destruida por alguna clase de sustancia viscosa de color verde que huele como a acido, así como escuchamos un par de explosiones dentro de la aldea.

"Algo está pasando vamos". Sigo a Emi más al fondo de la aldea y lo que vemos es… una chica de cabello rosa peinado en coletas con un traje de loli gótica montada sobre una rata gigante con traje de maid y una chica rubia con pantsu rosados, y lo peor es que la rata vuela con su cola.

"Bien… sé que estoy maldito por el hombre lobo y tengo como acompañante una loli vampiro, ya nada debería de sorprenderme… pero oye esto es ridículo". Enserio, ¿acaso la inhibición de la transformación viene con efectos secundarios alucinógenos?

"¡No me llamas loli vampiro!". Se queja la loli vampiro.

"¡Happy ve con Lucy acompáñala para proteger a los aldeanos!"

"¡AYE SIR!". Y veo ahora un gato azul volador que me pareció escuchar hablar así como un tipo con un atuendo algo extraño y llamas en sus puños y esta con otros dos sujetos uno tiene cara de perro y el otro, bueno unas grandes cejas.

Al acercarnos se dan cuenta de nosotros. "¡¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Otro de los secuaces de Lyoni?!". Pregunto el tipo de cabello rosa.

"No sé de qué hablas, yo junto con esta chica somos náufragos y venimos a pedir ayuda y comida en esta aldea". Y era la verdad.

"Parece que alguien más que eliminar llego. Toby encárgate de ese". Dice el tipo con grandes cejas.

"! NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!". Responde furioso el tipo con cara de perro.

"No te enojes". Responde el tipo con grandes cejas un poco cansado de su amigo.

A lo que el tipo con cara de perro ahora conocido como Toby, saca unas uñas verdes y procede a venir atacar, a lo que lo esquivo junto con Emi.

"Emi ¿Estas bien?".

"Si, estoy bien".

"Ve a buscar un lugar seguro yo me encargare de este tipo". Respondo lo bastante firme, a lo que noto un rubor en las mejillas de Emi y comienza a decir.

"Actuando tan varonilmente vas a hacer que me enamore más de ti". Dice esto mientras tiene sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas y mueve el trasero de un lado para otro.

"Solo tienes que irte, tu solo viniste para investigar". Le recuerdo a Emi.

"Tienes razón. Iré a buscar un lugar seguro, búscame una vez termines… y recuerda, tenemos la ventaja de la noche". Se va mientras me da un guiño con el ojo y una sonrisa. A lo que noto que el tipo Toby se sonrojo un poco.

"Vaya, parece que la bestia se enamoró de la bella". Hago ese comentario que hace que Toby se enoje y trata de negarlo torpemente.

"P-Por supuesto que no!". Parece que este tipo es muy fácil de provocar.

"Oye, ¿Dónde te hicieron esas uñas, podrían gustarle a mi hermana, me puedes pasar el número del manicurista?". Trato de hacerlo sacar de quicio para que se distraiga.

"¡Tu!, como te atreves a decir eso, esta es una magia muy potente que con un solo roce de estas uñas quedaras paralizado. Y no son uñas ¡son GARRAS!". A lo que ahora viene a una mayor velocidad y por qué me deje logra darme con sus garras de parálisis.

"¡AHG!". Siento una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo pero al contacto con mi brazo izquierdo se escucha el sonido de cristal siendo cortado y la magia de Toby se desvanece. A lo que él se queda muy sorprendido.

"Entonces de verdad puedo negar la magia, aunque solo con mi brazo izquierdo en estado humano". Puedo ganar, después de todo ahora tengo un aumento físico debido a la maldición y la negación de magia, así como también entrenamiento en artes marciales mixtas.

Procedo a ir a golpear a Toby y este lo esquiva, pero rápido pateo su costado y este sale volando y se estrella en una de las zanjas que hay ahora por toda la aldea.

"Estoy sorprendido por esta nueva fuerza". Pero Toby rápido se levanta, aunque un poco dolido no parece tener un gran daño.

"!GUAUUUUUUU¡". El comienza a ladrar como si fuese un perro de verdad y vuelve corriendo a mí para atacarme. Pero esta vez tengo una idea.

Lo espero y el ataca con sus garras de nuevo pero yo intercepto una de sus garras con mi mano izquierda y la garra se fractura y después desaparece. Toby quedo muy sorprendido, pero rápido usa su garra restante para acertarme un golpe, mientras yo esquivo más fácil ahora que solo me ataca con una garra pero no puedo encontrar el momento para contratacar.

"Creo que solo puedo atacar al cuerpo". Y procedo a dar unos buenos golpes al abdomen de Toby. Pero parece que mi gran fuerza no era la misma. Tal vez sea por el colgante de metal meteórico que tengo que inhibe la maldición o la extraña luna purpura sobre nosotros, pero parece que mi fuerza es la fuerza normal de un humano, pero aun así hago un buen daño ya que mi puño izquierdo cancela su defensa mágica que inconscientemente tiene en el cuerpo para resistir los grandes ataques.

"¡Maldito!". En ello el me maldice ya que ahora solo puedo mantenerse cubriéndose el estómago, pero eso era justo lo que quería...

"¡SE OBEDIENTE Y VE A DORMIR PERRITO!". Y le doy un muy buen gancho de izquierda a la mandíbula, lo que lo tumba al suelo y esta vez parece que tiene los ojos en blanco. Ha quedado inconsciente y yo gano. La primera vez que le gano a un mago, nunca pensé siquiera hacerlo.

"Aunque es algo irónico que le diga perrito a alguien". Aunque no sé porque parece que mi fuerza a disminuido… "seguro se debe a esa luna purpura". Digo para mí mismo, eso sería lo más probable.

"¡Maldita sea!". Escucho al maldecir tipo de cabello rosa.

"Te lo dije, mi magia de onda oscilatorias puede atacar y defender. Es la técnica anti-magia perfecta". Escucho decir al tipo de las grandes cejas.

"Espera… ¿Dijo anti-magia?". Si es una magia que puede cancelar otras magias. ¿Mi brazo de lobo podrá cancelarlo?

Salto a lo que parecía un gran cráter donde estaban peleando y voy corriendo al tipo con las grandes cejas para golpearlo con mi puño izquierdo. Es normal después de todo mando al otro tipo a atacarme a mí y a Emi, y antes de eso dijo que hay alguien más a quien eliminar, y la aldea está destruida. Eso solo significa que estos tipos fueron los que destruyeron la aldea. Aparte de que no me gusta que me ataquen de repente. Tengo la fuerza de un hombre lobo y la anti-magia creo que ahora puedo derrotar a un par de magos más.

"Sera inútil". Al mismo tiempo el tipo de cabello rosa prende en llamas uno de sus puños y corre directo al tipo de las cejas con la misma intención que yo. Golpearlo.

"**¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!**". El tipo de cabello rosa grita.

"**ONDA DE ESCUDO**". Al decir eso el tipo de las cejas ahora tiene un escudo de color azul blanquecino que bloque el ataque del tipo de cabello rosa y disipa la magia de fuego que tenía envuelta su puño.

"Te lo dije. Mi magia cancela todo tipo de magia". Declaro el tipo de las grandes cejas

En eso me acerque a él, pero él hace lo mismo que hizo con el tipo de cabello rosa, pero ahora con su mano libre.

"**ONDA DE ESCUDO**". Y se crea un escudo justo como el primero delante de él. Pero el tipo no se esperaba lo que sucedió después.

En un sonido de cristal siendo destruido, el escudo se hace añicos, mientras mi puño sigue viajando a su cara para darle un buen volado de zurda. El tipo de cabello rosa expulsa fuego desde su codo, parece que es para impulsar su puño.

En un momento mi puño izquierdo hace contacto con la cara del tipo de las grandes cejas y en un instante se rompe el otro escudo por influencia de que cancele la magia del conjurador y el puño del tipo de cabello rosa impacto al otro lado de su cara. Deformando su cara un poco por ambos impactos.

Salió volando después en la dirección donde el golpe más fuerte dio, ósea el tipo de cabello rosa lo mando a volar, pero parece que algo malo había con mi fuerza mejorada por la maldición. Lo repito es por esa extraña luna purpura.

En ello hay silencio y los dos enemigos han sido derrotados, dejándonos al chico con cabello color fantasía y a mi mirándonos. Es una situación algo incomoda. Para romper el silencio yo soy el primero en hablar.

"Pues… veraz yo no soy un enemigo, como dije soy un náufrago… o bueno alguien que venía con fines investigativos a esta isla". Le dije.

"¿Qué clase de fines?". Me pregunto

"Pues mi compañera y yo investigamos sobre las maldiciones". Le digo sin rodeos

"Y venimos a esta aldea para poder investigar y tener un lugar donde quedarnos y comer eso es todo". Le digo tratando de no iniciar otra pelea.

"Te creo". Lo dice sin rodeos.

"Por tu olor, puedo darme cuenta de que no mientes". El me revelo.

"Espera, ¿cómo que por mi olor?". Me puso incomodo esa declaración.

"Soy el dragon slayer de fuego, posea sentidos aumentados". Él me dice.

"¿Oye pero que es lo que paso aquí?, ¿Por qué la aldea está totalmente destruida?". Enserio tenía esa fuerte duda y temía que por mi hambre el hombre lobo interior saliera y comenzara a comer a todas las personas aquí.

"Bien te lo contare para que estés al tanto". Me declara el tipo de cabello rosa.

"Pero antes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?". Me pregunta. No sé si debería decirle mi nombre… pero después de todo uso una abreviatura de mi nombre para no llamar la atención tanto de mi padre como de las autoridades.

"Me llamo Uri". Le respondo

"Muy bien Uri, mucho gusto me llamo Natsu". Declara con una sonrisa el ahora conocido como Natsu.

Después comienza a contarme sobre que en esta isla es el lugar perfecto para efectuar un hechizo que se llama goteo de luna, el cual sirve para deshacer hechizos poderosos. Con el goteo de luna planean derretir el hielo en el que un demonio muy poderoso llamado Deliora se encuentra atrapado, y si se libera podría provocar una gran destrucción, y que el jefe de estos tipos mando a matar a todo la aldea solo porque sí.

"Es un situación bastante complicada. ¿Qué planeas hacer?". Le pregunto a Natsu.

"Obviamente voy a detenerlos junto con mis amigos. Soy un orgulloso mago de Fairy Tail y nosotros siempre vamos hacia adelante, sin importar nada". Ok las dosis de sentimentalismo en lo que acaba de mencionar me dan bastante igual, pero ¿acaba de decir que es un mago de Fairy Tail?

Es el mismo gremio en el que es maestro el anciano que me salvo de ese hombre lobo el día del accidente. Debí de haber notado también el tatuaje característico en su hombro derecho.

"Detendré todo eso". Con esa declaración Natsu se fue de la aldea ahora destruida.

"Espera. ¿Iras tu solo?".

"No estoy solo, mis amigos me acompañan". Creo que Natsu está delirando un poco.

"¿Vas venir?". Me pregunta

"hmm… no, tengo que encontrar a mi compañera, lo siento". Le respondo

"No te preocupes, que tengas suerte con eso". Y se fue corriendo. Es un tipo algo raro.

Sigo el rastro de olor de Emi es bueno tener un gran sentido del olfato, y llego a un lugar muy parecido a la aldea donde están los aldeanos, pero están como estaba Bobo, con una extremidad convertida en la de un demonio. Pero bueno es normal son demonios, que seguro tiene la habilidad de transformarse en humanos.

Al llegar pregunto si es que han visto a una chica de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, bajita y con ojos color rojo. Por su descripción no hay forma de que alguien no la haya visto. Aparte pedí comida porque me moría de hambre y ya había amanecido y no quería que el hombre lobo interior saliera a hacer una matanza para comer demonios. Y como estos demonios no son demonios de los libros de zeref no servirá, si es que quiero probar la teoría de que se quita la maldición matando demonios, y son muy amables así que mejor no.

Al final la encuentro en una tienda y esta con la chica rubia de pantsu rosas y al gato volador atados parece. Parece que está hablando con una mujer caballero pelirroja.

"Ya veo. Así que son investigadores de maldiciones, bien mejor para nosotros. Ustedes se pueden encargar de esto y mientras nosotros volveremos al gremio, solo tenemos que encontrar a Natsu". Parece que esta mujer es compañera de Natsu. Después parece que Emi se da cuenta de mi presencia.

"¡Uri!" corre y salta para darme un abrazo y yo la tomo para que no caiga. Pero después aprovecha ese abrazo para comenzar a toquetearme la espalda, a lo que la aparto.

"¿No puedes recibirme como una persona normal?".

"¿Qué?, es normal que una novia reciba de esa forma a su novio". Responde orgullosa.

"Tú y yo no somos novios". Respondo rotundamente.

"¿Entonces somos amigos con derechos?, ¡eso suena mucho mejor!". Parece que no se da por vencida.

"P-por favor l-lamento i-interrumpir su encuentro pero quisiera saber s-s-s". Parece que la mujer caballero es sensible ante este tipo de exhibiciones. Esta toda roja y tratando de mirar hacia la conversación divertida y pervertida que estamos teniendo Emi y yo.

"Si es por tu amigo Natsu se fue dentro de la isla y quiere detener los que destruyeron la aldea e intentaron matar a la gente". Muy probablemente me iba a preguntar eso ya que la escucho mencionarlo.

"Bien, te lo agradezco. En ese caso iré por Natsu para que reciba su castigo, al igual que ustedes Lucy y Happy". La chica rubia y el gato ahora se identifican con el nombre de Lucy y Happy.

"Erza no vayas a ser tan mala con el chico". Le dice Emi a la mujer caballero, ahora identificada como Erza

"Tonterías, muchas veces hay que aplicar un buen correctivo". Con eso dicho de la nada materializa una espada masiva que luce atemorizante así como la mirada sanguinaria que esta chica caballero llamada Erza posee.

"Lo siento Natsu parece que te acabo de dejar vendido". Digo para mí mismo.

"Ah cierto, Uri ahora nosotros nos tenemos que encargar de derrotar a las personas que vinieron a atacar la aldea, les dije que serias de mucha ayuda". Me dice Emi con una sonrisa.

Parece que también a mí me han vendido… Maldita sea.

Bueno amigos con eso concluye otro capítulo donde por fin se encuentran con el equipo Natsu, aún faltan unas cuantas interacciones entre los personajes pero todo a su tiempo, todavía faltan un par de capítulos de este arco para pasar al siguiente. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la gran espera. Espero que se recompensé con el largo capitulo que escribí, lo se dije que iba a tratar de hacer los capítulos más cortos pero no encontraba un lugar donde parar para dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo así que esto fue lo que salió, perdón si fue muy largo pero el arco de "Isla Galuna" está casi finalizado, para el siguiente capitulo se termina y vamos directo a Fairy Tail y podría hacer el Arco de "Phantom Lord", o un arco original para intentar integrar a Uri y Emi al gremio. Bueno sin ms que disfruten. **

Con la mujer caballero todavía con su masiva espada declara que va a castigar a Natsu, realmente ahora estoy sintiendo pena por él. Por lo que puedo ver ella también tiene la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail en el brazo izquierdo de color azul, me fijo bien en la chica rubia de las pantsu rosas y veo que también posee una marca del mismo color que sus pantsu en la mano derecha, el gato no parece que tenga una marca visible, pero probablemente sea del mismo gremio.

Después pido una explicación sobre el porqué la mujer caballero quiere ir a cazar Natsu si lo único que quiere es detener a los tipos que destruyeron e intentaron matar a los aldeanos. Al parecer el tipo Natsu, tomo una misión de clase S sin permiso y sin ser un mago de clase S en primer lugar, por lo que mandaron a un tal Grey para detenerlo, `probablemente otro mago que no he visto´, digo en pensamientos. Y ahora viene lo que realmente me interesa de todo esto.

"¿Oye Emi, como se supone que es que yo, no que ahora nosotros nos vamos a encargar de detener a estos sujetos?". Le susurro a Emi, mientras la mujer caballero está regañando a la chica rubia y al gato azul.

"Pues como viste, destruyeron la aldea en un intento de matar a los aldeanos solo porque si, buscando un lugar seguro como me dijiste encontré este lugar, que es casi igual a la aldea, aunque solo es un lugar para suministros según lo dicho por una chica". Me dice Emi.

"Si, si, entiendo eso también me lo explico una chica cuando llegue aquí buscando tu aroma. Lo que quiero saber es ¿porque ahora nos tenemos que encargar de esto?". Quiero saber la respuesta. A lo que ella me hace un gesto para que baje hasta su altura y así pueda susurrarme.

Hago lo que me pidió y baje y me empieza a decir. "Veraz, ahora necesitamos mucho el dinero por lo que les dije que éramos investigadores y cazadores independientes que podrían encargarse de su supuesta maldición. Parece que no saben que ellos en realidad son demonios desde que nacieron". Ciertamente me fije en eso cuando la chica que me lo explico intentaba esconder su pierna de demonio azul. "Bien, cuando busque un lugar seguro llegue a la playa y fue cuando vi a estas chicas a lo que les explique la situación mientras llegábamos a este lugar y entonces dijeron que la misión de clase S de la isla paga la cantidad de ¡2,000,000 de joyas!, son justo las joyas que necesitamos. Aunque tenemos que ir y encargarnos de esos magos, que igual tendríamos que enfrentarlos ya que tenemos que llegar al templo. Después de todo no será problema ya que tú tienes la anti-magia definitiva y yo soy una vampiresa. Después de eso explicar que ellos en realidad son demonios y seguramente el hechizo de goteo de luna es lo que les ha afectado en su cerebro, después de eso ¡todos salimos ganando!, ¿no es así?". Es un plan bastante rastrero… pero me gusta, después de todo necesitamos el dinero que esta loli vampiro tiro a la basura en una estúpida casa de apuestas, donde obviamente por sus habilidades de control mental de vampiro podría haber ganado una fortuna, pero qué más da.

"Podríamos encargarnos de los magos, pero parece que anoche que pelee contra esos tipos en la aldea mi fuerza se vio muy disminuida". Le revelo a Emi.

"uhmmm, creo que puede ser por el goteo de luna". Revelo Emi.

"¿Y cómo eso puede afectar a mi maldición de hombre lobo?". Pregunto lo más bajo posible para que las demás personas en la tienda de campaña no escuchen.

"Lo explicare luego, probablemente en esta batalla solo dependas de tu fuerza de humano normal y solo de tu anti-magia en tu brazo izquierdo". Declaro Emi. Bueno es mejor que nada.

Después entra por la tienda un tipo sin camisa, con un físico bien construido tenía el cabello negro, de al menos 175 cm, solo 9 cm más bajo que yo, con un collar de plata en forma de una cruz y pantalones negros. Al entrar se me queda viendo a mí y a Emi y me fijo que tiene el mismo emblema de Fairy Tail en su pectoral derecho. Después de mirarnos parece que voltea a donde estaba la mujer caballero pelirroja reprendiendo a la rubia y al gato, a lo que la mujer de cabello rojo se percató de su presencia y lo fulmino con la mirada, pude ver un ligero temor y asombro en los ojos del tipo de cabello negro antes de que el hablara.

"Erza, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías aquí". Hablo el tipo sin camisa a Erza.

"¿Grey, si sabes que lo que ustedes hicieron es una grave falta al gremio?". Declaro con una voz firme que no se parecía en nada a la voz tímida y avergonzada que nos dirigió a Emi y a mí con nuestra interacción algo rara.

"Se puede considerar una total traición al gremio, al maestro. Incluso podrían expulsarte. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?". Vaya parece ser que tomar una misión de esas es algo muy grave en ese gremio.

"¡Eh, no quiero que me expulsen!". Declaro la chica rubia de las pantsu rosas.

"Y yo soy un gato". Declaro lo obvio el capitán obvio.

"Lucy, Happy. Guarden silencio". Dijo Erza en un tono muy autoritario a Erza a Lucy que parecer ser la chica rubia y Happy que parece ser el gato.

"No me importa que me pase. Erza, ya me decidí voy acabar esta misión, es algo importante para mí. Tomare el castigo que se me quiera imponer una vez regrese al gremio, y eventualmente regresare… una vez termine lo que empecé". Declaro el tipo sin camisa, creo que se llamaba Grey.

En un instante Erza saco una espada y ya la tenía apuntando a la garganta de Gray, parece ser que se lo quiere llevar si o si con ella. Algo que nos conviene porque si aceptan el trabajo, ya no nos pagaran la recompensa a nosotros. Parece que Emi también está pensando lo mismo que yo, ya que está muy atenta a la situación.

"Iremos a buscar a Natsu, y volveremos directo al gremio. No quiero un "NO" por respuesta". Declaro firmemente Erza con su espada aun apuntando a Grey.

"No me importa". Declaro firmemente Gray, a lo que Erza se mostró algo sorprendida, mientras Gray continuaba.

"Has lo que tengas que hacer, si lo que tienes que hacer para que vuelva y deje esto es matarme. Entonces que así sea". Declaro el susodicho Gray mientras tomaba la hoja de la espada con sus manos desnudas y cortándose la mano un poco mientras la sangre goteaba desde su mano. Me preocupo un poco la presencia de sangre ya que al lado tengo un vampiro, pero parece que sabe controlarse con respeto a esto.

Tras haber dicho eso, Gray sale de la tienda dejando a Erza algo pensativa y Lucy y Happy sorprendidos. Antes de que Erza declare.

"Bien". Con esto corto las cuerdas que retenían a Lucy y Happy.

"Terminaremos este trabajo". Declaro Erza, probablemente influenciada por la gran determinación del este Grey. Pero esta declaración nos deja preocupados a Emi y a mí ya que no podremos obtener la recompensa.

"Pero no vamos a cobrar la recompensa ya que este no es un trabajo que el gremio haya aceptado oficialmente, aparte también hay gente sufriendo por esto, si tenemos el poder de terminar con eso entonces lo haremos". Ahora Erza sí que parece estar comportándose como una verdadera mujer caballero, persiguiendo la justicia. Pero lo que acaba de decir es que no cobraran la recompensa.

"La recompensa se la pueden quedar ustedes, cazadores independientes". Declaro a nosotros Erza.

"Que buena onda". Eso es lo único que se me ocurre decir al momento de escuchar la declaración de Erza.

"Gracias Erza, quizás como agradecimiento por esto te enseñe el verdadero placer de una mujer". Emi dijo esto con una mirada lasciva mientras se lamia su dedo y me miraba, como un lobo ve a su presa. Ya no sé quién es el que esta maldito de los dos. Espera también que es lo que le ha estado diciendo a Erza y porque Emi actúa tan amigable con Erza… bueno no sé porque le doy tantas vueltas si así actuó conmigo solo unas horas después de conocernos.

Ante la declaración de Emi, Erza parece escupir y esconder su cara para ocultar su ligero rubor. Parece que la mujer adulta con cuerpo de loli, es demasiado para la mujer caballero.

"Pero, en la recompensa también hay una recompensa de una llave dorada del zodiaco". Dice Lucy quejándose y al borde las lágrimas.

"¿Una llave dorada del zodiaco?". Pregunte y Emi responde.

"Son llaves que abren puertas dimensionales que traen a espíritus celestiales a este mundo para que peleen por el mago en sí.". Me responde Emi.

"¡Si, y las doradas son las más difíciles de conseguir, solo hay doce de ellas!". Dice Lucy.

"Aparte de que solo un mago celestial puede usar estas llaves". Dice Emi. Así que no nos serviría de nada esta llave dorada… Podríamos vendérsela una vez que la tengamos.

"Veremos después que hacemos con eso". Declaro Erza.

"¡Ahora en marcha!". Exclamo Erza, para salir de la campaña conmigo y Emi detrás, así como Lucy y Happy.

En el camino nos encontramos con un par de seguidores del tal Lyon y los derrotamos con facilidad, ya que la mayoría no usaba magia o si usaban magia era de un bajo nivel, por lo que me ocupaba de uno que otro mago negando su magia y dejándolos noqueados con un buen gancho de izquierda a la cara, así como los demás chicas también se lucían. La primera en hacerlo fue la chica rubia llamada Lucy, la cual saco una de sus llaves doradas e invoco a un espíritu celestial el cual era cáncer... el cual es como explicarlo. No es lo que esperaba de un maldito espíritu celestial, parecía una persona de piel morena con un unas patas de adorno en la espalda de cangrejo y unas tijeras en ambas manos. Si me lo preguntan parece más un peluquero que otra cosa.

"¡Cáncer hazles un buen corte a esos tipos!". Le ordeno la rubia.

"Como usted diga Lucy-sama". Y en ello el peluquero se lanza y… literalmente les corta el cabello dejándolos calvos… esto es absurdo, eficaz pero absurdo.

La siguiente en actuar fue la chica caballero pelirroja poniendo en alto el nombre de lo que es un mago. Primero su cuerpo se ilumino y cambio a otra armadura que parece un vestido hecho de espadas y metal, que tiene alas y parece que puede planear con esa armadura.

"¡Rueda del cielo!". Dijo el nombre de su armadura… parece les encanta decir el nombre de sus técnicas. Algo que me parece estúpido. ´Yo no iría a atacar a un tipo gritando "volado de derecha"´, simplemente es estúpido y anuncias tu ataque al igual que ahora. Por la forma de la armadura y por su nombre me parece que le da la capacidad de vuelo o de planear.

Y parece que después de pensar que puede planear con esa armadura enseguida lo empieza a hacer, e invoca varias espadas tras de ella.

"¡Bailen mis espadas!". Declaro y con un movimiento de su brazo envió todas las espada directo a los seguidores y los mando a volar y derroto a un gran número de ellos, pero.

"¿Cómo fue que no mato a nadie con esas espadas?". Enserio alguna debía de haber atravesado a alguien.

"Como dije bailen mis espadas, yo controlo esas espadas y su trayectoria con esta armadura. Así que puedo herirlos pero trato de matarlos". Erza me da una respuesta clara y precisa.

"Pero, parece que por alguna razón mi control sobre mis espadas a veces se siente raro incluso mi magia". Dijo eso mirando su mano confundida.

"Si también cáncer desapareció de repente, eso como si se hubiera forzado su cierre. ¡¿Podría ser otro enemigo?!". Pregunta Lucy algo preocupada de que un enemigo puedo estar distorsionando la magia. Pero parece que yo se la respuesta.

"En realidad puede que todo lo que están sintiendo se deba a mi presencia". Digo en un tono sin expresión.

"¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunta Erza sospechosa.

"Pues, como verán he estado enfrentando a estos tipos con solo golpes y puños izquierdos así como deteniendo sus ataques como si un perfecto escudo estuviera en mi mano. Pues, probablemente también niegue o interfiera un poco con su magia, así que lo siento, es algo que yo no puedo controlar". Les digo disculpándome aunque sin cambiar mi expresión y en tono monótono ya que no es una disculpa sincera. Pero si vamos a tenerlas como aliadas por el momento necesitamos que conozcan parte de esto… al menos solo la parte de la perfecta anti-magia.

"Ya veo. Entonces por eso tu amiga a Estado peleando con solo los puños". Dijo Lucy señalando a Emi que está golpeando con una mano a un tipo contra el suelo y a otro tipo lo está lo está ahorcado con una mano. Es una situación algo curiosa ver a una loli de cabello blanco y ojos rojos dándoles una paliza a dos hombres adultos.

Después parece que se da cuenta de que la estamos viendo. "Bueno, siempre me he especializado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después de todo tengo una magia que me permite fortalecer mi cuerpo más allá de sus límites. Y es una magia que es más concentrada dentro de mi cuerpo así que su anti-magia no me afecta". Declara casi sabiendo de lo que hablábamos, que muy probablemente lo sabía ya que puede comunicarse telepáticamente.

"¿Pero tener a alguien de tu lado que puede negar la magia así no sería algo problemático?". Pregunto esta vez el gato volador.

"No sería el caso ya que el afecta más la magia emisora que la que fortalece el cuerpo, aunque también afecta esa pero tendría que tocar directamente al objetivo. Mientras que en la magia donde se emite un ataque o un control sobre algo y él está cerca puede interferir con ello". Emi responde la pregunta del gato.

"Por lo tanto el gato volador no se vería afectado eso si es que Uri no lo toca con su brazo izquierdo". Dijo Emi.

Me acerco a Emi y le pregunto susurrando algo de su explicación que me dejo intrigado, "¿Oye entonces no puedes usar tu magia debido a mi influencia?". "En realidad solo estoy usando mi fuerza de vampiro, cuando me convertí en vampiro tuve más afinidad con la fuerza bruta sabes, y no es fuerza dada por medio de la magia por eso la puedo usar contigo al lado". Responde Emi pero eso no es lo que quería saber. "¿Pero lo que quiero saber es que si puedes o no usar mag…?" pero no puedo terminar la pregunta porque más tipos terminan llegando, que molestos son. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, ellos terminan congelados literalmente.

"Gray". Dijo Erza al tipo de cabello negro sin camisa.

"Haremos esta misión. Pero igual van a recibir un fuerte castigo cuando regresemos al gremio. ¿Entendido?". Dice Erza en un tono firme y autoritario.

"Entendido". Dice Gray.

"Síganme por aquí". A lo que procedemos a seguirlo.

"Les contare todo lo que se". Declaro Grey algo serio.

En resumen el hielo en el que está encerrado este demonio Deliora, resulta que es un hechizo llamado Ice Shell, y que es un hechizo prohibido y poderoso que toma la vida de quien conjuro el hechizo. Entonces quien está tratando de derretir este hielo es Lyon, el primer Alumno de su maestra la que encerró a este demonio que se llama Ur. Lyon quiere ser más fuerte que su maestra, pero ella está muerta, entonces lo que se le ocurrió fue derretir el hielo que tiene cautivo al monstruo y derrotarlo y al momento de hacerlo habrá superada a quien su maestra no pudo superar. Si le preguntan a mí, ese tal Lyon es un grandísimo estúpido, no más bien un niño haciendo un berrinche. Al igual que hizo este tipo Grey de niño al ir a vencer a un demonio solo, siendo un niño aun. Ambos son unos imbéciles a mi parecer que dejaron de lado la lógica. Gray continúa.

"Pero hay algo que Lyon no sabe… y es que Ur sigue viva en ese hielo". Dijo Gray a lo que Erza Lucy y Yo estamos algo sorprendidos por esa revelación.

"¿A qué te refieres Gray?". Pregunto Erza a Gray pero Emi es quien responde.

"Ice Shell es un hechizo que dicen que cobra la vida del conjurador, pero en realidad lo que hace es destruir por completo el cuerpo del conjurador. Ya que para que el hechizo salga bien necesita una gran cantidad de magia entonces la obtiene del ser cuerpo del ser vivo. En pocas palabras ese hielo en el que está atrapado este demonio es tu maestra ¿o me equivoco?". Dijo Emi.

"Si… así es. Y Lyon aun no lo sabe, quizás cuando lo sepa". Interrumpe una vez más Emi.

"En tu historia de los acontecimientos dijiste que Lyon sabia del Ice Shell, entonces si lo aprendió leyendo los libros de magia antiguos, entonces ya debe de saber la verdad. Eso algo bastante básico que dice ahí". A lo que algo hizo click dentro de la cabeza de Gray y de se dio cuenta que Emi tiene razón.

"Entonces, ese idiota de Lyon… lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo". Dijo Gray con evidente rabia en su voz. En ello más tipos que estorban el camino aparecen pero las chics saltan por delante de nosotros y pelean contra ellos.

"¡Nosotras los derrotaremos!". Grito Erza.

"Ustedes vayan al templo y detengan ese loco". Dijo Emi.

A lo que agradecemos a las chicas y Grey y o vamos directo al templo… que parece que esta de inclinado.

"Esto debe de ser obra de Natsu". Dijo Gray, después escuchamos u par de explosiones y yo escuche unas voces gracias a mi audición mejorada. Al entrar vemos que algunas secciones del templo están congeladas y vemos a Natsu dentro de una habitación congelada completamente y a un tipo con cabello blanco, presumiblemente sea Lyon.

"¡Natsu!". Grito Grey, a lo que Natsu voltea y lo ve y a mí también. Parece que somos 3 contra 1, en ese caso podremos terminar esto rápido y poder investigar de una vez o todas este templo. En ello estos dos empiezan a discutir.

"Yo me encargare de Lyon". Declaro Grey, pero a Natsu le aparece una vena en la cabeza y los ojos en blanco y le responde.

"¡Oh no este es mi oponente yo me estaba enfrentando primero a el Gray, además tú ya perdiste contra él un vez!". Dijo Natsu.

"Pero eso no volverá a pasar, Natsu. Tengo una forma en la que puedo ganar así que déjame enfrentar a Lyon". Dijo Grey con decisión en su voz y mirada y Natsu se le quedo viendo antes de acceder.

Bueno parece que en esto no tengo voz ni voto ya que seguro estos tipos son tan orgullosos que prefieren pelear solos sus batallas. Es la impresión que me da.

"Muy bien Lyon te vas a rendir ahora". Dice Grey.

"¿o si no que?". Pregunta Lyon. Entonces Gray hace una extraña pose cruzando las manos y empieza a salir un viento helado de todo su cuerpo, no entiendo que sucede pero parece que va a hacer algo genial. Por la cara de preocupación y asombro de Lyon parece saber qué es lo que está planeando Gray.

"Ese es el Ice Shell, el hechizo con el que murió nuestra maestra, no tienes las agallas para utilizarlo". Lo reto Lyon, parece que ese es el hechizo que convierte tu cuerpo en magia de hielo pura.

"¿Seguro de eso?". Pregunto retando a Lyon. Parece que este tipo planea morir con tal de detener la locura de su compañero, pero lo intenta detener con otra locura, es más parece que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que aunque lo encierra dentro de un hielo el igual saldría porque estamos en una isla donde se puede recoger la magia que deshace hechizos, aparte de mi brazo de anti-magia que seguro podría deshacer el hechizo del Ice Shell, pero no lo usaría para sacar de su prisión de hielo a un loco.

Lyon con un cara de incredulidad no puede creer que Gray enserio este tan determinado o tan loco quien sabe lo que esté pensando ahora, pero su mirada dice que esta jodido. Pero después su semblante cambio y apareció su sonrisa arrogante que tenía. "Gray, eres un idiota aunque uses ese hechizo todavía estamos en una isla en donde se puede recoger el goteo de luna que puede deshacer el hielo. Tarde o temprano saldré de él y tú… ya no estarás, mis seguidores se encargaran de dejarme salir. Ya que ellos también tienen la misma resolución y determinación así como el objetivo de acabar con deliora". Dijo justo lo que pensé sobre la isla y Gray ahora contesta.

"Puede que tengas razón sobre eso, pero igual te detendré aquí, y si tú tienes a tus seguidores que harían cualquier cosa por ti solo por compartir objetivos de una venganza imposible. Yo también tengo aliados, amigos, compañeros que los detendrán y detendrán esta locura que has montado por años. Solo te sacare del camino para que ellos puedan trabajar cómodos". Este tipo parece que trata de lucir genial pero en realidad es un suicidio total.

"hahahahaha…HAHAHAHA". Ese el Lyon que parece que la situación le da mucha risa, después de un rato riéndose como loco procede a hablar. "No tienes el valor de hacerlo". Con esa declaración más aire helado empieza a emerger de Gray y humo provocado por hielo también, el lugar se empieza a congelar demasiado también afectándome el frio. "Este tipo ¿enserio va a usar eso?". Es la única pregunta que tengo en mente, pero es un tontería vine aquí con él para parar a este sujeto tenemos también a Natsu con nosotros, si peleamos juntos lo podemos derrotar y… después de un rato me percato que Natsu no estaba a mi lado como hace un rato y escucho un fuerte estruendo. Mire en la dirección donde antes estaba Gray ero ahora veo a Natsu con el puño arriba y parece que golpeo a Gray.

"¡ESTA NO ES LA FORMA EN QUE FAIRY TAIL HACE LAS COSAS!". Es lo que grita Natsu a Gray que estaba saliendo de la pared de hielo donde se incrusto por el golpe de Natsu y teniendo la cara ligeramente hinchada donde recibió el golpe.

"¡NO SE MUERE POR LOS AMIGOS TIENES QUE VIVIR POR ELLOS!". Suelta otra dosis de sentimentalismo sobre los amigos, parece que este tipo Natsu nunca debió tener amigos que lo traicionan… eso es bueno.

"¡Yo soy tu compañero de gremio y tenemos que volver a Fairy Tail con los demás, Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Kana, Erza, Happy, Lucy. Todos, todos esperan que volvamos a casa porque son nuestros amigos!". A estas palabra tanto yo como Lyon nos quedamos mirando la escena algo sentimental diría yo, ya que no siento que la visión que tiene este chico de vivir solo por los amigos no sea algo buena, aparte de mis experiencia por quienes fueron mis amigos, así que oír una charla sobre amigos realmente me tiene indiferente. Parece que Lyon esta igual ya que tiene una cara de que esta tontería ya acabe.

Después de esas palabras Gray quedo atónito y suavizo un poco su cara cuando hablo. "Me deje llevar un poco cerillo parlante". Dijo un insulto a Natsu, que agradezco ya que no quería más sentimentalismo aquí.

"Venceré a Lyon y una vez que lo haga regresaremos al gremio… juntos". Eso fue lo que dijo Gray. "Así se habla exhibicionista helada". Le respondió Natsu con otro insulto.

En ese momento el templo comenzó a hacer ruidos de escombros y piedras gigantes chocando entre si y después de eso nos damos cuenta que el templo que estaba inclinado ahora está de nuevo a la normalidad.

"jejejeje, Señor Lyon ahora el goteo de luna volverá a funcionar todo gracias a mi". En una de las paredes rotas apareció un hombre bajo, con cabello verde oscuro una capa que cubre casi todo su cuerpo y una máscara que cubre la mitad de su rostro.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste bastardo?". Pregunto Natsu algo muy enojado.

El tipo enano solo lo miro y Natsu hizo lo mismo, después de unos segundos el tipo le saco la lengua con la intención de burlarse y se fue riendo no sin antes hablar.

"Si quieres saberlo tendrás que derrotarme salamander". Y se retiró.

"Zalty, a pesar de que no le tenía muchas confianza al final resulto ser útil". Escucho eso con mi audición mejorada, esos significa que el tipo se llama Zalty.

"¡¿Cómo arreglaste el templo maldito desgraciado?!". Con eso Natsu salió corriendo a perseguirlo no sin antes hablar con Gray.

"Gray, le has traído deshonra al gremio, así que será mejor que derrotes a este sujeto". Gray dio una risilla y respondió. "No pierdo contra alguien más de dos veces, esta vez juro por el honor de mi gremio que lo derrotare". Con eso le hace un gesto a Natsu para que se vaya, dejándome solo e ignorándome durante todo este tiempo, me debería de sentir mal, pero la verdad no me importa mucho esto.

"¿Seguro vas a estar bien?". Pregunto esperando que el tipo de verdad quiera mi ayuda, ya que sería más fácil si lo enfrentamos en equipo.

"Como ya dije, yo lo derrotare. Tu ve y acompaña a Natsu, es un cerebro de flama que puede convertirse en un problema". Dijo eso con una sonrisa como si estuviera recordando cosas. "Si puedes vencerlo entonces tendré que confiar en que puedas hacerlo". Digo esto pero realmente no creo que pueda acabarlo si ya lo derroto una vez y según la historia que nos contó nunca lo ha podido derrotar. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esas preocupaciones y salir corriendo no sin antes voltear a ver la pelea entre Lyon y Gray que esta por dar inicio.

En el camino a donde Natsu persiguió a Zalty pude ver uso jeroglíficos extraños en el templo. "Todo lo que estamos haciendo es para poder investigar este lugar en algún momento". Con pretendo proseguir mi camino pero… escucho el sonido de cristales rotos característico de negar la magia al voltear veo que la pared donde estaban los jeroglíficos aparecieron varias grietas y un momento después colapso y detrás de esa pared ahora hay una habitación.

"¿Pero qué demonios?". Fue lo único que pude decir, después de todo no esperaba esto.

"Al parecer eres un Lycan, es factible dado que ningún ataque mágico de destrucción masiva podría haber abierto la pared y entrar". Escucho una voz reverberante en la habitación extraña... o parece ser mi mente.

"Debes de estar confundido, y no se cuento tiempo llevo aquí, probablemente cientos o incluso miles de años encerrado aquí sin ningún tipo de conexión con el mundo". Dijo la voz reverberante preguntándose un poco confundido. "¿Por qué tu eres el que se escucha confundido?, yo soy el que debería de estar confundido, después de todo entro en una habitación extraña con luces igual de extrañas y botones que no entiendo y una voz dentro de mi cabeza que habla o no sé si es dentro de mi cabeza o en la habitación pero es algo muy extraño y me tiene demasiado confundido. Así que hazte presente". Digo algo desafiante a la voz reverberante de la habitación.

"Mis disculpas señor…". "Uri, solo llámame Uri". "Bien señor Uri, en primer lugar parece que usted es un Lycan nuevo y parece que no conoce muy bien de todo esto". Dijo la voz. "¿Dónde estás y que es eso de Lycan?". Pregunto todavía confundido.

"Veraz…". Con eso la habitación se termina iluminando y puedo ver muchas luces diferentes y un gran orbe que parece una lacrima en el centro de esta habitación, es de color azul y algo grande. "Yo soy el que te ha estado hablando". Mientras decía eso el gran orbe se ilumino.

"¿Una lacrima me está hablando?". "No soy una lacrima, y una lacrima no podría estar hablándote".

"No sabes cuánto han evolucionado esas cosas en los últimos años". Le digo recordando el hecho de que según lo que recuerdo esta cosa dijo que estuvo por cientos o miles de años aquí, quizás no tenía idea de las lacrimas más avanzadas, así como de los avances mágicos.

"Pues no soy una lacrima, soy algo más avanzado. En términos simples soy una copia de la conciencia de un persona muy importante que vivió haces probablemente millones de años". "¿Qué mierda es lo que estas tratando de decir?". Pregunto mucho más confundido y ansioso y preocupado.

"Los Lycans fueron una raza prospera en tecnología. Los llamaban Lycans por su adoración hacia los lobos y sobre una religión sobre los lobos, aunque no eran tan fanáticos". "No estoy entendiendo nada". Enserio que es lo que está diciendo este orbe raro.

"A eso voy heredero". ´¿me dijo heredero?´.

"Eran una sociedad prospera y fuerte, pero pequeña, las cosas cambiaron cuando personas de diferentes lugares como los recién creados magos y vampiros querían la tecnología de nuestra sociedad creo… pero los Lycans eran personas normales sin ningún tipo de poder y fueron aplastados los soldados, pero no caímos enseguida gracias a nuestra seguridad, pero no éramos personas que crearan armas. Por nuestra seguridad decidimos hacer nuestros cuerpos más fuertes. Es por eso que creamos el veneno del hombre lobo". Esto me ha dejado en shock no puedo procesar muy bien todo lo que estoy recibiendo. "Una vez que éramos más grandes y fuertes gracias al veneno del hombre lobo el cual nos convertía en bestias bípedas parecidas a lobos pero con cierto factor curativo y más fuerza logramos ganar terreno a los vampiros y magos, pero no podíamos controlar nuestros impulsos asesinos quedando en estado berserker hasta que nos cansábamos. Pero logramos hacer retroceder al enemigo. Hasta que sucedió la alianza entre magos y vampiros, los cuales eran también una creación biológica nuestra que salió muy mal. La alianza entre magos y vampiros trajo consigo magos que se convirtieron en vampiros, su condición de inmortales les hacía tener magia infinita. Y aunque nuestros colmillos y garras impedían gran parte de su factor curativo, ellos nunca se cansaban y después las cosas se tornaron contra nosotros de nuevo. Hasta que hicimos un pacto con el dios Lycanthrope, el cual nos otorgó la llave conocida como el seguro del mundo". Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que estaba prestando atención y que lo estaba entendiendo, pero no estaba entendiendo mucho.

"Bien entonces con el seguro del mundo que nos otorgó el dios lobo Lycanthrope, el cual negaba todo tipo de magia nos convertía en prácticamente los vencedores. Pero después de un tiempo terminamos matándonos entre nosotros en nuestra forma de hombres lobo, así como empezamos a desarrollar en nuestros cuerpo magia, el cual al tener la negación de la magia en nuestros cuerpos nos hacía poco a poco morir, y lo que alguna vez fue una gran civilización quedo reducida a cenizas por las nuevas bestias que se alzaban por encima de todas las demás, los dragones. Por nuestra condición de perder la cordura al transformarnos terminamos en la mira de exterminación de los dragones al creernos criaturas violentas y que amenazaban con el equilibro del mundo, lo cual era cierto ya que entre varios hombres lobo podían cazar sin problemas a los dragones, pero poco a poco fuimos diezmados". Toda esta información revelada es demasiado para mí, el orbe parece estar dándose cuenta gracias a mi cara de total incredulidad y confusión.

"Para hacerte las cosas un poco más simples de entender. El estado de Licántropo que seguro tienes ya que de lo contrario no podrías entrar a este lugar, es debido a una alteración biológica y a una bendición que se convirtió en una maldición de una civilización millones de años avanzada al menos en comparación de la magia". Todo esto es demasiado para que lo asimile, ¿los vampiros y hombres lobo son enemigos?, ¿Emi y yo somos enemigos?, ¿y esta civilización que tan avanzada es?. Pensando tanto se me ocurre una pregunto un poco más calmado.

"¿Hay alguna forma de romper esta maldición?". Pregunto.

"Si lo que te preocupa es perder tu conciencia cuando te transformas en hombre lobo, probablemente el metal meteórico y un orbe más pequeño como el mío puedas mantener tu conciencia aun transformado".

"Pero yo pregunte que si podía deshacerme de la maldición, hablar con este dios lobo no sé qué y que me quite esta anti-magia y aquí curarme de la condición de convertirme en una bestia sedienta de sangre que ataca a todo sin distinción". El orbe gigante se queda en silencio.

"Es algo que no se puede hacer, el dios Lycanthrope ya no ha respondido a nuestras suplicas y la condición biológica de transformarte en un hombre lobo puede ser curada, pero el proceso seria la muerte. Se puede curar pero igual morirás, seria total destrucción de ADN, ya que esa sería la única forma en que podrías quitarte la transformación a lobo". "¿Entonces me quedare así para siempre hasta el día en que muera?". ¿Enserio tendré que ser una bestia que mata todo sin distinción?.

"Bueno la condición de la anti-magia te ira matando tus células que se encargan de la magia y eventualmente morirás como les paso a gran parte de nuestra población". Revelo el orbe.

"Pero… ¿Qué hay de alguien que nació sin magia desde el principio?". El orbe a pesar de que no tiene cara y no se nota ninguna expresión porque es una esfera verde azulada brillante después de todo, parece que se quedó en silencio analizando.

"Si es el caso y naciste sin magia en una época donde tal vez por los años y la evolución todos nacen con un porcentaje de magia por más mínimo que sea, probablemente vivas más."

"Supongo que es bueno escuchar eso…creo".

"No entiendes, podrías vivir más que el ser humano promedio, ya que el veneno del hombre lobo hace que tengas un factor curativo similar al de los vampiros pero no tan potente, probablemente vivas más que el humano promedio". Bien ahora esto es peor.

"Bien si voy a ser un hombre lobo por el resto de mi vida bien podría hacer lo que me dijiste para mantener mi conciencia, ya tengo el metal meteórico". Digo mientras señalo mi collar estilo militar que me dio Emi. "Ahora necesito un orbe como el tuyo… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a caminar cargando con esa cosa gigantesca?". Dijo que necesitaba un orbe pero como voy a salir de esto con esa cosa gigante.

"Hay unos pequeños del tamaño de una canica detrás de la puerta". Entonces lo único que necesito para controlar mi transformación está detrás de esta puerta, bien al menos fue algo fácil… cuando alguien dice que algo fue fácil nunca pasan cosas buenas. Sacudo mi cabeza quitándome la preocupación y también la gran sorpresa que descubrí que hay detrás de la maldición. Camino a la puerta que el gran orbe me dijo y estiro mi mano derecha para abrirla.

"Por cierto tienes que abrirla con tu anti-magia para poder entrar ya que si no se activara una trampa".

"¡¿Espera que?!". De un momento a otro me veo cayendo por un túnel con varias pronunciaciones y picos y termino cortándome y enterrándome algunos mientras caigo y salgo por la cima de una gran cueva antes de ver ¿un gran pedazo de hielo que tiene a un monstruo gigante dentro? Después de un rato veo a Natsu que está luchando contra Zalty parece que Zalty no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, trato de no gritar mientras caigo para intentar caerle encima… pero es imposible. "AHHAHAAH". Grito ya que las alturas siempre me han dado mucho vértigo.

"¿Que?"

"¡¿Pero qué demonios Uri puedes volar como Happy?!". ¿Es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Natsu mientras me ve caer?. Trato de ralentizar mi caída agarrándome del pedazo de hielo pero lo hago con la mano izquierda y al momento de hacer contacto se escuchan los cristales rotos y mientras caigo ralentizando mi caiga puedo ver que mi mano está destruyendo el hielo.

"No puede ser…". Dijo Natsu atónito.

"Esto es interesante". Dijo Zalty.

Aterrizo de manera un poco violenta, pero parece que no me rompí nada… nada importante espero. Pero veo como mi tobillo esta doblado en un lugar antinatural y me revolcó del dolor en el suelo, pero después de unos segundos veo como mi tobillo regreso a donde debía de estar mientras escucho como los huesos se acomodan.

"Eso fue asqueroso". Enserio ver como se arregla una fractura de tobillo en un segundo es algo que nos ves todos los días, afortunadamente no fue una fractura expuesta.

"Parece que al final no hubo necesidad de completar el goteo de luna parece que alguien más rompió el hielo ms fácil y rápido".

"Ya estaba frágil por el constante goteo lunar". Trato de negar lo que dice para no sentirme culpable pero parece que yo fui el sujeto que al final libero a deliora. Pero parece que el hielo se rompió donde puso mi mano y fui bajando pero… parece que deliora aún no sale.

"Parece que al final si se necesita ese goteo lunar".

"Jajaja que mal por ti pero creo que las chicas ya se debieron encargar de todos tus amigos que podían continuar con el goteo de luna". Resoplo triunfante y burlándome un poco del tipo pero después veo un resplandor purpura que viene desde detrás de mí y que cae en el hielo donde deliora esta.

"¡Es el goteo lunar!". Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

"jajajaja parece que todavía queda uno que otro capaz de seguir haciendo el hechizo". Ahora Zalty es el desgraciado que me devuelve la burla y me deja como un imbécil.

"Bastardo". Le digo a Zalty. Pero capto un aroma raro viniendo de el… huele ¿cómo a una chica?, ¿este tipo enano?

"Maldito travesti". Le digo a Zalty.

"Hueles a mujer". Natsu también se había dado cuenta.

"Entonces era por que eras un travesti". Dijo Natsu chocando su puño contra su palma y como aclarando un duda que lo tenía algo inquieto. Pero yo le dije travesti para molestar al tipo tal vez se deba a otra cosa el que huela a mujer, pero eso ahora no importa.

En un instante Natsu sale corriendo con su puño en llamas a Zalty pero este manipula una esfera de cristal y la manda a Natsu, este la golpea y la hace pedazos, pero en un instante la esfera se reconstruye y vuelve a estar como nueva.

"Maldito". Natsu resoplo molesto.

"jajajaja por haber aguantado tanto te diré cuál es mi magia. Mi magia se llama arco del tiempo, puedo manipular el tiempo de algún objeto ralentizándolo, acelerándolo, retrocediendo su tiempo o adelantando su tiempo". Explico Zalty.

"Parece que por tu explicación esa magia no afecta a seres vivos". Le digo a Zalty.

"Pues no". Solo responde eso, es algo lógico ya que si esa magia que controla el tiempo se pudiera usar en seres vivos sería algo que alteraría el equilibrio de todo el mundo o incluso del universo.

"Pero ahora que se cuál es su magia y que solo se limita a los objetos, entonces no hay nada que temer, y si afecta un objeto para dañarme lo único que tengo que hacer es tocarlo para que su magia deje de hacer efecto". Digo para mí mismo.

Natsu con una vena en la frente, bastante cabreado salta de nuevo tratando de golpear a Zalty. "Aunque ahora tenemos que centrarnos en detener el goteo de luna… las chicas se encargaran". Vuelvo a decir para mí mismo, después de todo tienen a una chica caballero que es muy fuerte a una chica un poco exhibicionista de pantsu y a una vampiresa de más de 500 años con magia infinita con ellos.

En eso yo también salgo corriendo contra Zalty. "Maldición… velocidad normal de un humano, maldita luna no puedo sacar la fuerza que debería de tener por la maldición". No importa tengo mi anti-magia y un factor curativo puedo arreglármelas. Corro directo a Zalty mientras esta distraído con Natsu, pero se da cuenta de mí y parece que empieza a alterar el tiempo del piso donde corro convirtiéndose en polvo, pero yo rápido lo toco con mi mano izquierda y la magia deja de surtir efecto, algo que no pasa desapercibido para Zalty, y también porque destroce el hielo que contenía a deliora, al menos una parte de este hielo.

"Tienes una magia muy increíble como para destruir parte de ese hielo". Dijo algo sorprendido pero no sé porque siente que parecía sentir molestia al hablar de ese hielo.

"Bueno si es increíble". Es todo lo que digo, pero parece que Zalty esperaba algo más.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto ya que parece que esperaba algo.

"¿No vas explicar en qué consiste tu magia?". Pregunto Zalty.

"No voy a caer en algo tan cliché como explicar en que consiste mi magia y mis habilidades, eso solo me dará menos oportunidades de ganar". Es algo absurdo explicar en qué consiste tu habilidad. Parece que los magos tienen un credo con respecto de explicar sus habilidades.

Zalty quedo un poco expectante de que me retractare y que dijera en que consiste mi habilidad pero no lo hare. "Bien no importa igual los derrotare a ambos". En eso ahora me ataca con la bola de cristal no sin antes haber dejado fuera de combate a Natsu lanzándolo con un fuerte golpe en el estómago a unas rocas cercanas, la bola de cristal viene hacia a mí, trato de golpearla con mi mano izquierda pero la bola hace una finte y me golpea en mis costillas. "AGHH". Siento que una que otra costilla se rompió con ese golpe, parece que si quiero pelear bien con un mago de verdad necesito mi fuerza mejorada de hombre lobo.

Trato de bloquear los ataques de la bola de cristal pero es demasiado rápido, pero de algún modo logro verla y seguirla por su olor, entonces logro asestarle un buen golpe a lo que la bola de cristal se rompe en muchos pedazos, pero en vez de parecer pedazos de cristal, se rompen en pedazos de piedra negra. Zalty no se preocupó en un principio ya que levanto su mano y trato de hacer que bola volviera a su estado antes de ser destruida por mi puño, pero su cara cambio cuando por más que lo intentaba su magia no surtía efecto. "¿Qué demonios?". Pregunto Zalty preocupado. A lo que yo pongo una cara y una sonrisa arrogante y burlona para molestarlo, y él se enoja más.

"No sé qué fue lo que hiciste pero mi magia ya no tiene efecto en mi bola de cristal, pero da igual puedo controlar las rocas de toda esta cueva jajaja". Pero no se dio cuenta de que Natsu ya estaba detrás de él y.

"**¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!"**. Con eso dicho Natsu le dio un poderoso gancho de derecha a Zalty y lo mando a volar, entonces yo corrí para intentar interceptarlo y lo logre. "¡Mi puño no tiene nombre pero igual duele mucho travesti enano!". Y lo logre golpear con un buen gancho de izquierda en el otro lado de su cara y lo mande a volar en otro dirección y se estrelló con unas cuantas rocas levantando polvo.

Volteo a ver a Natsu y él me sonríe y me alza su dedo pulgar como diciendo que fue un buen trabajo, no entiendo mucho a este chico pero hago lo mismo para no ser grosero. Después escuchamos una risa y vemos que Zalty salió de los escombros pero procedió a huir.

"¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!". Pero Zalty ya se había ido. Pero parece que mientras peleábamos con Zalty detuvieron en la superficie a quien realizaba el goteo de Luna.

"AHGGRERE". Pero Natsu y yo escuchamos un rugido inhumano proveniente desde el hielo. Al voltear podemos ver que el hielo empieza a romperse y se revela Deliora en su máximo esplendor.

"E-El ah resucitado después de todo". En algún momento que no nos dimos cuenta llego Gray, que parece que derroto a Lyon, pero no salió muy ileso que digamos ya que parece que tiene una herida que parece profunda en su costado derecho que esta tapada con hielo para detener su hemorragia.

En ese momento vuelve a ponerse en la pose para hacer el Ice Shell. "Esta es la única manera de derrotar a ese demonio". Dijo Gray, bueno es la única manera más viable, pero ahora hay muchos magos fuertes aquí, y por fuertes me refiero a Gray y Natsu y creo que si trabajan juntos hasta que llegue Erza e incluso Emi que es un vampiro, podrán derrotar a Deliora sin ningún sacrificio… eso creo.

Natsu se pone delante de Gray que estaba por realzar el Ice Shell. "Hace un rato te detuve porque no quería que murieras… pero si eso es lo que quieres hacer por mi bien, lanza tu hechizo". Lo dijo sin voltear a ver a Gray y Gray se queda conmocionado por las palabras de Natsu. "Yo soy quien derrotara a Deliora". Dijo Natsu con determinación.

"Jejeje *cof* u-ustedes no pueden derrotar a Deliora, yo soy quien lo hará". También en algún momento apareció Lyon, pero muy mal herido y arrastrándose por el suelo.

"Si enserio crees que puedes derrotar a un demonio en ese estado debes de estar loco o eres alguien muy orgulloso". Enserio parece que los magos son personas muy orgullosas que no aceptan ayuda de ningún tipo.

"AAAAARGHRG". Deliora volvió a gritar y levanto su puño para dirigirlo hacia nosotros, Gray estaba decidido a lanzar el Ice Shell pero corro y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro negando la magia del hechizo y de todo su cuerpo. "¿Pero qué?". Dijo en confusión y sorpresa al sentir que su magia se fue.

"Si peleamos juntos puede que lleguemos a derrotar a Deliora y si no podemos huir". Es la verdad lo intentaremos pero en el peor de los casos tendremos que evacuar la isla… aunque no sé cómo haremos eso, pero buscaremos la forma.

Gray se me queda viendo un rato, preguntándose qué es lo que hice para detener el hechizo solo con tocarlo, oh eso es lo que me decía su mirada.

"AAAARGHRRH". Deliora Lanza su gran puño sobre nosotros, por lo que se Deliora es un demonio de los libros de Zeref, según lo que me dijo Emi, los demonios de Zeref están hechos en base a ethernano, esos significa que se pueden ver enormemente afectado por mi negación mágica, ya que la magia se compone de partículas de ethernano. Salgo corriendo y rebaso a Natsu que ya esperaba a Deliora con su puño en llamas mientras paso escucho que me llamo para detenerme pero ya es demasiado tarde choco mi puño con el de Deliora.

Se escucha el sonido de cristales rotos y Deliora parece que se empezó a caer a pedazos, creo que no fui yo ya que se empezó a caer a pedazos desde la cabeza y no desde su puño donde o choco contra mí.

"¿Qué?". Es todo lo que Gray y Natsu pueden decir. Lyon dice. "Está muerto… Deliora y estaba muerto desde que estuvo encerrado 10 años dentro de ese hielo… el hielo absorbió su energía vital y lo mato". Esa fue la conclusión de Lyon, el cual lo dice llorando, mientras el agua del hielo sale de la cueva probablemente se dirige al mar.

"Ahora jamás podre superar a Ur". Exclamo entre lágrimas Lyon.

"Gray… tu maestra es una persona increíble". Dijo Natsu con una ligera sonrisa. A lo que Gray también comienza a llorar también.

Una vez que salimos de la cueva por donde el agua se fue, al parecer mi teoría estaba en lo cierto el agua término en el mar. Y con un bonito atardecer.

"¡Chicos!". Es Lucy que viene corriendo a nosotros agitando su brazo saludándonos junto con Happy y Emi que enseguida que me ve acelera el paso y se estrella contra mi abdomen tumbándome al suelo y me hizo sacar el aire.

"Vaya tenia tanto que no te veía porque no me das unos cuantos besos y abrazos eh Darling". Trata de estirar sus labios a los míos pero la detengo de seguir con esta mentira de que somos pareja. Aparte tengo muchas cosas que pensar y que contarle sobre la maldición que no tengo tiempo ni humor para estas escenas. Con la escena que se desarrolla viéndonos todos Natsu parece sonreír pero después ve a Erza y esa sonrisa se convierte en terror absoluto y trata de huir, pero Erza lo toma de la bufanda y lo detiene.

"Estoy feliz de que todos estén bien". Dijo Lucy Feliz pero después vio a Erza mirándola con una cara severa y su semblante cambio de felicidad a terror.

"Recuerden que todavía tienen que recibir su castigo por tomar una misión de clase S sin el permiso del maestro". Dijo esto estrangulando a Natsu que parece que su piel ahora es de color morado.

"Además todavía aún hay trabajo que hacer, ya que el verdadero objetivo de la misión era volver a la normalidad a los ciudadanos de la isla". "Pero Deliora ya está muerto, ¿eso no debería de romper la maldición?". Pregunto Lucy esperando una buena respuesta.

"Deliora no es la verdadera causa de la supuesta maldición. Si no que es la magia lunar". Esta vez hablo Emi.

"Si es la magia Lunar, ¿Lyon tú no sabes cómo deshacer la maldición?". Pregunto Gray a Lyon como si hace solos unas horas no se hubieran intentado matar.

"No lo sé. Hace tres años cuando llegamos a la isla sabíamos de la existencia de esta aldea, pero nunca nadie de la aldea vino por lo que los dejamos en paz ya que no intervenían ni molestaban". Dijo Lyon pero algo me molesto de él y lo digo. "Si pero anoche los intentaste matar". Eso dejo a Lyon con una expresión complicada, parece que no sabía que decir.

"En tu estúpido deseo de tratar de superar a tu maestra o más bien superar un trauma de la niñez casi te convertías en un demonio peor que Deliora, al menos el no razonaba y solo destruía a su paso, después de todo era un demonio. Pero tu si razonas y casi matabas a muchas gente solo por algo muy estúpido desde mi punto de vista, lo que casi te convierte en un verdadero demonio peor que Deliora". No me podía quedar callado con respecto a esto.

"Y-yo, no sé qué decir realmente no sabía en qué pensaba". Dijo Lyon ya que no sabía que responder exactamente. Todos miraban a mí y a Lyon por mi repentina reprimenda hacia Lyon incluso Emi se quedó algo sorprendida.

"No importa solo quería decir eso, algo para que reflexiones sobre tus actos. Ahora los aldeanos deben de estar ocultando algo si es que en 3 años no vinieron a investigar al templo ya que el goteo de luna fácilmente se puede ver desde toda la isla". Digo esas ideas sospechando ahora de los aldeanos. Aunque ya sé que son demonios en verdad y que el goteo lunar solo afecta sus memorias, pero tengo que quedar como alguien que hizo algo.

"Además si lo que dice Lyon es verdad, ellos se han estado exponiendo al goteo lunar por 3 años y no se han visto afectados por la maldición que hace que se conviertan en demonios. Así que los aldeanos definitivamente están ocultando algo". Agrego Emi que estaba a mi lado. Pero ella también ya sabía la respuesta.

"Entonces volveremos a la aldea". Dijo Erza en tono autoritario.

"E-Espera!". Lyon trato de detenerme mientras me iba.

"¿Qué?". Digo en tono monótono ya que quería terminar con esto de una vez e investigar el templo y procesar un poco mejor la verdad.

"¿Ahora qué crees que deba de hacer?". Me pregunta a mí de entre todas las personas que es lo que tiene que hacer ahora.

"¿Por qué le preguntas eso a un extraño que hace unos minutos era tu enemigo?". Enserio porque?.

"No lo sé…". Supongo que fue por lo que le dije hace unos minutos. Así que ahora tengo que sacar mi filosofo interior y decirle algo que lo convenza.

"Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es decidir por ti mismo, no importa si lo que decides te lastima o te lleva al éxito al fin y al cabo tu vida depende de ti toma las riendas de ella y decide por ti, que nadie lo hará por ti… y sinceramente no me interesa que es lo que vayas a hacer ahora". Digo la verdad al final, realmente no me importa que sea lo que vaya a hacer ahora.

"Esa es una horrible respuesta". Lyon dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Todavía de que me sincero contigo imbécil". Tras decir esto me retiro. Parece que ahora Gray habla con Lyon y le dice que se una a un gremio para tener un objetivo de vida, los escucho por mi audición mejorada.

Después llegamos a la aldea que se supone debería de estar destruida pero de alguna forma regreso a la normalidad, se me pasa alguien por la cabeza pero sacudo esa idea ya que no hay razón para que hubiera reconstruido la aldea. Erza reúne a los aldeanos en el centro de la aldea mientras que el jefe de la aldea Moka dice un poco enojado que destruyamos la luna, es una locura pero ahora Emi también está en el centro de la ciudad y proceden a explicar que es lo que sucede.

"Bien en primera. ¿Por qué nunca investigaron el templo que queda al borde la isla?". Pregunto Emi tratando de parecer acusadora.

"Pues… nuestras normas no nos permiten acercarnos al templo". Dijo Moka algo inseguro.

"Dinos la verdad". Dijo Erza en un tono firme.

"La verdad… es que tampoco la sabemos, siempre que intentábamos investigar lo que sucedía nunca conseguíamos llegar". Contesta Moka parece que está diciendo la verdad.

"¡Pero eso no importa ahora destruyan la luna!". Exigió Moka de nuevo, este tipo es algo molesto.

"Bien, Natsu acompáñame, Erza también necesito que vengas". Dijo Emi y Erza parece saber qué es lo que va a pasar excepto por Natsu.

"¡KYAAA!". Ese grito lindo provino de Erza que parece que cayó en una trampa cliché en el suelo.

"E-Ese grito". Dijo Natsu algo estupefacto y con un leve sonrojo.

"F-Fue lindo". Dijo Gray igual que Natsu. Si supieron como reacciono ante las interacciones de Emi y de mí.

"Bien procedamos a hacer esto Emilia". Salió Erza del agujero tratando de parecer como si nada hubiera pasado, a lo que los aldeanos dijeron que es muy dura. A lo que mi respecta parece que está tratando de mantener una imagen.

"Bien Erza. Aldeanos hoy destruiremos la luna acabando con su maldición". Declaro Emi a lo que los aldeanos estallaron en ovaciones y felicidad.

"Esa niña debe de estar loca si piensa que puede destruir la luna, y no me sorprende de Natsu se entusiasme creyendo que puede destruir la luna pero ¿Erza?". Dijo Lucy.

"Esto es una locura". Ahora dijo Gray. "¿No deberías detenerla?". Volvió a preguntar Gray.

"No, ella sabe lo que hace y no es una niña, es mucho mayor que nosotros". Esta declaración mía dejo sorprendidos a Lucy y Gray, parece que creían que era una niña con un alto coeficiente intelectual y un muy alto nivel de lujuria también.

Estaban en la cima de una de las torres de la ciudad y Erza tiene una armadura que es conocida como la armadura del gigante y una gran lanza apuntando a la Luna purpura, con Natsu cargando un puño de fuego desde atrás y Emi también pero cargando un puño con fuego oscuro. "Listos a la cuenta de Erza, Natsu y yo golpearemos la gran lanza para darle impulso". Escucho a Emi decir desde una distancia.

"¡Estoy encendido!". Grito Natsu emocionado.

"¡AHORA!". Con eso dicho Erza lanza su gigantesca lanza al mismo tiempo que Natsu y Emi la golpean desde atrás para generar un impulso extra y la lanza sale disparada a una increíble velocidad dejando una estela de fuego y de oscuridad. Después de un tiempo se pierde en la luna que parece que se cuarteo a lo que los aldeanos celebran y Gray y Lucy e incluso Happy están con las bocas viertas hasta el suelo diciendo que eso es imposible. Después las grietas se empiezan a extender desde la luna hasta el cielo a lo que todos se quedan confundidos y sorprendidos, después se destroza una capa purpura y cae polvo purpura del cielo revelando la verdadera Luna azul.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!". Dijo Gray sin saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Emi salta desde la gran torre de vigilancia hasta mi lado y empieza a explicar que todo está arreglado. Pero los aldeanos parecen expectantes esperando que cambien su forma humana, a lo que Emi explica.

"Esa capa provocada por el goteo de luna, no provoca ninguna maldición. Solo afecta las memorias de los demonios". Explico Emi a lo que los aldeanos no entendían muy bien.

"Para dejarlo más claro… ustedes siempre fueron demonios, la forma humana que adoptaban de día era solo una transformación para ocultar su verdadero ser pero ustedes siempre fueron demonios". Los aldeanos no podían creer las palabras de Emi.

"JAJAJAJA sabía que ustedes lo lograrían, fue buena idea traer a mas magos aquí". Ahora el que dijo eso fue Bobo en su forma de demonio volando.

"Pero Bobo… ¡estas vivo!. ¿Yo pensé que te habíamos matado?". A lo que Bobo negó con la cabeza.

"Solo yo recordaba que éramos demonios, pero tu ni los demás no me creían así que tuve que huir de la aldea y aunque me clavaste un cuchillo se necesita más para matar a un demonio JAJAJAJA". Declaro Bobo.

Parece que Lucy y los demás estaban en estado de shock total ya que pensaban que Bobo estaba de verdad muerto y era un fantasma.

"¡BOBO!". Grito Moka con alegría y se lanzó volando a Bobo. Los demás aldeanos sacaron sus alas de demonio también y volaron en los cielos felices.

"No pensé que los demonios fueron tan nobles". Dijo Lucy.

"No son demonios. Son ángeles". Declaro Natsu añadiendo más sentimentalismo del que tanto le gusta. Pero de un momento para otro comienzo a sentir un increíble dolor en todo el cuerpo y trato de ocultarlo. Esto solo pasa cuando me voy a convertir en hombre lobo… maldición.

"Emi". Emi voltea a verme y enseguida que ve mi expresión sabe lo que va a pasar, la luna llena azul está más potente en esta isla por lo tanto la transformación es inevitable a pesar de que tengo el collar de metal meteórico.

"S-sácame de aquí". Le digo a Emi tratando de retrasar la transformación y parece que es ms fácil hacerlo gracias al collar pero no impide la transformación.

"Lo siento por lo que voy a hacer". Dijo Emi antes de darme un increíble patada que siento que quebró varios de mis huesos y costillas y salí volando fuera de la aldea, mientras iba en el aire me interno en la inconsciencia.

**{Punto de vista en tercera persona}**

En medio del bosque había una rato gigante de al menos unos 6 metros de altura mientras caminaba pudo ver algo que caía desde una gran altura y se estrellaba cerca de ella, esta rata era Angélica, la rata amiga de Sherry. La rata no puede saber qué es lo que paso ya que una persona no podría sobrevivir a una gran caída como esa y estrellarse en el suelo seguro debe de estar hecha pedazos después de ese gran impacto así que procedió a ignorarlo, pero un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y un miedo increíble invadió a la rata para darse la vuelta lentamente mientras salía un humano, una persona que la rata nunca había visto era un chico de unos 17 años, media 184 cm con cabello castaño oscuro y parece tener un buen físico vestía un pantalones de mezclilla café con una sudadera negra y unos tenis negros a juego. La rata no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo de este pequeño humano.

El humano después de unos segundo empezó a enderezarse y el crujir de sus huesos acomodándose y curándose sonaban, mientras eso terminaba ahora el humano empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de humo de su cuerpo."AAAHAHAHAHA". Empezó a gritar de dolor y agonía parecía que empezaba a crecer y podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos salirse de donde estaba y acomodarse en algo diferente, así como podía ver como empezaba crecer el tamaño pudo ver como su piel se rompía y sangraba como si algo estuviera tratando de salir desde el interior del humano. Su cara se alargó asemejándose más a un hocico y su ojo empezó a inflarse y estallo para revelar un ojo marrón que parecía de un canino, su piel continuaba sangrando y cayéndose así como su cuerpo termino de crecer y se revelo a una bestia parecida a un lobo bípedo de pelaje negro mostrando sus colmillos y garras con una impresionante altura de 3.5 metros solo dos metros y medio menor que la rata gigante, vistiendo solo el pantalones café rasgado que pertenecía al chico que ahora sus restos están en regados alrededor del hombre lobo. Por alguna razón a pesar de que el hombre lobo era más pequeño la rata sabía que esta era una pelea que no podría ganar y que si no se apresuraba moriría sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras tanto en la aldea.

"uhm?... donde esta Uri?". Pregunto Natsu ya que apenas se dio cuenta de que desapareció, ya que ahora estaban festejando la misión cumplida con éxito en una celebración en la aldea.

"Tampoco eh visto a Emilia en un buen rato". Declaro Happy.

"Un momento… ¿no creerán que se fueron a hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras no estábamos viendo?". Pregunto Lucy con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro y trato de ocultárselo cubriendo su cara.

"E-ese… t-tipo de cosas… ¿Te refieres a esas cosas pervertidas que hacen las parejas?". Pregunto Erza nerviosa y con un sonrojo leve en su cara.

"Sssse gusstan". Dijo Happy arrastrando su lengua diciendo un chiste sobre que Uri y Emi se gusta.

"AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU". Escucharon un gran aullido que los sorprendió tanto a ellos como a los aldeanos.

"¿Lobos?. No recuerdo que hubiera lobos en la isla". Declaro un aldeano al azar. Pero Moka parecía un poco más preocupado.

"Los Lycans". Eso fue lo único que pronuncio Moka. "¿Qué significa eso?". Pregunto Erza retomando sus compostura.

"Son leyendas que han pasado de generación en generación, pero según esto una gran bestia con una apariencia entre un hombre y un lobo aparece trayendo consigo gran destrucción muerte y agonía. Como dije solo es una leyenda pero espero que así sea".

"AAAAUUUUUUUUUUU". Se volvió a escuchar por toda la isla ese aullido. Moka estaba perdido en sus pensamientos algo preocupado. Erza se dio cuenta de esto y para calmarlos decidieron salir a investigar.

"Bien, nosotros iremos a ver qué es lo que sucede, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí". Declaro Erza. "Pero, esta fiesta es para ustedes que nos salvaron". Replico Moka. "Está bien, esto lo hacemos porque queremos, además si hay alguna bestia por ahí ¿podrían atacar a Uri y Emilia no es así?". Lucy, Happy, Gray y Natsu estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron a buscar a los mencionados.

"Aunque es una gran falta de respeto salir a hacer cosas pervertidas en medio de una fiesta". Dijo Lucy algo avergonzada.

"Solo lo dices porque tú no tienes novio para hacer ese tipo de cosas". Dijo Happy tratando de molestar a Lucy, lo cual lo consiguió y se puso roja como un tomate por la ira y vergüenza.

"No importa que estén haciendo, están en peligro y nos ayudaron mucho en esta misión, y esta bestia, la e escuchado antes por parte del maestro, dijo que es peligrosa. Peleo contra una de ellas hace un mes en la ciudad de clover, antes del incidente de Lullaby". Dijo Erza. "Esta bestia resistía muy bien los ataques mágicos y decidió investigar, al parecer son Lycans y son muy peligrosos. El chico que salvo solo resulto herido en su brazo izquierdo, pero aun así son muy peligrosos". Dijo Erza seriamente.

"Y ese aullido definitivamente no era de un lobo cualquiera". Agrego Natsu también serio al respecto. Lucy y Gray también se pusieron serios al respecto y prosiguieron en su búsqueda.

En otra parte del bosque Emi va a toda prisa corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol hasta la dirección en que mando a volar a Uri con una patada que tenía toda su fuerza. "Maldición creo que me sobrepase con esa patada". Dijo Emi mientras seguir corriendo a una velocidad increíble casi parecía que desapareció de la vista.

"Si es collar no funciono para contener la maldición entonces, la única forma en que se pueda contener o al menos mantener la conciencia es como me dijo Uri en la mente". En el camino a la aldea Emi estableció una conexión mental con Uri para que le explicara que fue lo que encontró ya que parecía bastante pensativo, esto solo fue posible ya que su anti-magia estaba solo en su brazo izquierdo y solo podía comunicarse telepáticamente con él, no podía leer sus recuerdos. Uri le explico todo lo que descubrió dentro del templo y que si quiere mantener la cordura necesita un orbe y el metal meteórico. "Fue un grave error de cálculo, se me olvido que la luna purpura era lo que estaba afectando su maldición e impedía que se transformara, al momento de romper esa capa que estaba en el cielo la luna volvió a tener su fuerza de antes… no más bien era demasiado orgullosa y pensaba que enserio solo mi collar contendría la transformación… jajaja realmente tienes todavía que aprender Emilia". Declaro Emilia algo melancólica.

En otra parte de la isla. Estaba una rata gigante moribunda y muy destrozada por los golpes, mordidas y ataques con garras del hombre lobo. Esto sucedió ya que en el momento en que se quedaron viendo durante un rato el lobo finalmente decidió atacar en un instante desapareció de la vista de la rata gigante y después la rata cayo aun lado con un gran dolor y sintió un líquido cálido que se regaba por el suelo. Este líquido era su sangre que salía a chorros de su pierna derecha cercenada por el hombre lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después el hombre lobo camino hasta arriba de la rata tomo su cráneo y lo empezó a estrellar un par de veces veces contra el suelo, en cada impacto se escuchaba un ruido sordo así como destrozaba el suelo y más grietas iban apareciendo alrededor, después de un rato se cansó y decidió morder a la rata arrancando pedazos de piel y carne de la rata que ya no gritaba en agonía gracias a las graves contusiones provocadas por estrellar su cráneo contra el suelo incontables veces. Por último el hombre lobo procedió a usar sus garras para abrir el interior de la rata y comenzar a degustar su presa.

El hombre lobo estuvo un rato devorando a su presa más grande que el cuándo capta en el aire un aroma algo familiar para el pero a la vez le enfurecía mucho, se dio la vuelta para revelar a una niña de cabello blanco y piel pálida, una blusa a botones blanca, una falta roja con cuadros negros y zapatos negros así como unas pantimedias. Lo que caracterizaba más a esta niña era que tenía ojos rojos como la sangre que brillaban en la noche.

El hombre lobo se quedó mirando a su posible nueva presa y estudiándola, mientras tenía un órgano del cadáver de la rata gigante sosteniéndolo en su garra derecha y un pedazo de carne que goteaba sangre atrapado en sus mandíbulas, para después soltar el órgano y el trozo de carne ensangrentado y proceder a lamerse el hocico y sacar sus garras mostrándoselas a la niña y rasgando la carne de la rata como intentando decir "Tu eres la siguiente". A lo que la niña conocida como Emi, según el apodo que le dio el muchacho que ahora está parado frente a ella convertido en un monstruo sin razonamiento.

"Esto realmente será complicado, es el hombre lobo más grande que jamás eh visto". Declaro Emi algo preocupada y con ligero miedo, ya que los hombres lobo tienen en sus garras y colmillos algún tipo de sustancia que desacelera el factor de curación de los vampiros, así como los vampiros solo pueden lastimar a un hombre lobo con pura fuerza bruta, ya que la magia no los afecta mucho, y también tienen un ligero factor curativo pero no es muy avanzado como el de los vampiros.

"Supongo que tendré que usar eso, no me gusta mucho… pero es la única forma de detenerte y tratar de llevarte esa habitación para tratar de recobres tu conciencia". Declaro Emi, para después comenzar a crecer en tamaño y su piel empieza a cambiar de piel blanca pálida a un azul gris pálido, le salieron alas desde su espalda, lo que era una vez una niña de al menos unos 145 cm ahora media unos 180 cm y tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta desnuda pero sin pezones ni género, y su lo que una vez fue una cara hermosa con rasgos delicados ahora parecía la cara de un monstruo murciélago, mientras su cabello blanca caía por detrás de esa apariencia monstruosa y sus alas se extendieron para gritar. "AAAHAHAHAHA". Era un grito agudo de un monstruo. Esta no era la apariencia real de Emi, esta apariencia solo aumentaba más su fuerza bruta, algo que ya era enorme pero esta forma sacaba mejor provecho de su mayor talento como vampiro, el cual no era la magia infinita que posee, ya que a pesar de tener magia inagotable este poder es del tamaño de una persona humana promedio. Pero su fuerza bruta estaba por encima de muchos vampiros poderosos y tiene un gran intelecto.

"Muy bien Uri parece que te has portado mal y tengo que castigarte". Lo dijo con un gesto que intento ser lindo pero no lo parecía ya que ahora tenía una apariencia de un monstruo con apariencia de una mujer desnuda sin sexo. El hombre lobo miro la forma de este vampiro y procedió a mostrar más sus colmillos y ahora tenía el hocico bastante arrugado por la gran ira que lo inundaba, así como lo tenía teñido por la sangre de la rata gigante que estaba debajo de el sin vida.

"AAUUUUUUUU". Aulló el lobo. Mientras la gran luz azul de la luna iluminaba la noche, estaba por comenzar la batalla entre un hombre lobo y un vampiro ambos enemigos naturales, o sería más correcto decir enemigos naturales desde que fueron creados o más bien enemigos artificiales.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH". El grito agudo salió del monstruo con apariencia de mucilago femenino y procedió y saltar al ataque.

"AGAGGRGRRRRRRAAAAAAAA". El hombre lobo procedió a hacer lo mismo. Esta será la oportunidad de saber quién es el ser superior.

**Perdón por la espera había estado ocupado con muchas cosas como el trabajo y escuela, pero ahora traje un capitulo bastante largo. ¿Se sabrá cual criatura es superior en el siguiente capitulo o la lucha se verá interrumpida por terceros?. Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo que espero no tardar tanto. Nos vemos en la próxima. **


End file.
